I always go back to thinking about you
by 90sbaby112
Summary: This is a SEQUEL to "If it hurts this much it must be love" Butch is doing everything he can to get Buttercup back to him, while Brick is doing everything he can to get his powers back, also Mojo and Him are planning revenge on the Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs...I'm bad at summaries please just read.
1. Chapter 1

_THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "IF IT HURTS THIS MUCH IT MUST BE LOVE" if you haven't read that one then you probably should because then you'll be a bit confused reading this one. This story is centred around Butch and Buttercup but still explains things about the villains and the rest of the characters…There is also a song in this chapter called "Diamond on a Landmine" by Billy Talent (__**ALL RIGHTS GO TO BILLY TALENT) **__Oh and for those people who haven't read the first story, it's centred around Brick and Blossom please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS **

**Chapter one:**

I sighed, folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the lockers. Mitch had texted me and told me to give him a ride home after basketball practice. I said okay and drove over here, got off of my car and walked into the school. What's the first thing I saw when I walked in? Well, I saw my boyfriend Mitch making out with some random blonde against the lockers. And now, here I am watching them, waiting for Mitch to notice me…

After about a minute I got tired of waiting.

"Ahem." I tried clearing my throat. They did hear me.

"AHEM!" I said a bit louder.

Mitch opened his eyes and saw me. I smirked and waved.

He pushed the girl away from him.

"Buttercup, it's not what-"

"Save it." My voice cracked. I cleared my throat again. "I mean…_Save it._" I was not going to start crying. Not here, not now.

I turned around and started walking the opposite direction.

"Buttercup wait! Are we broken up?!"

I laughed humourlessly in my head. "What do you think Bozo?!" I called without looking back.

I opened the school doors and stepped outside. I sighed, it was raining. Usually I liked the rain but today it was just making me even more depressed.

A tear escaped my left eye but I quickly brushed it away. I walked up to my car; Mitch can find his own dang car ride home. I exited the school parking lot and I couldn't take it anymore! Tears started streaming down my eyes rapidly. I was crying…No need to try to stop it now. It just seems like the story of my freaking life! Didn't any boy out there think I was worth it? Doesn't any boy love me enough to stay faithful to?

Suddenly, my mind started flashing with images of Butch. I tried to shake them out, Butch had cheated on me too even though he said he didn't. Well, I don't believe that, given my history in relationships he probably did mean to cheat on me. I tried really hard to remove Butch from my mind but I couldn't do it so I eventually gave up. I guess the images were here to stay, I sighed in defeat. Whatever, not like it matters anyway.

I pulled up to my drive way, slammed the door to my car shut and stomped into my house. I took off my wet shoes and hung my black leather jacket in the closet by the front door. I walked into the living room and it was completely quiet and lifeless. The only thing there seemed to be with life was Bubbles lying on the couch reading a book.

"Whatcha reading Bubbles? Another book about stupid sparkly vampires?" I asked as I walked past her to the kitchen.

She sighed, put a book mark in her book and closed it. She sat up on the couch.

"No, it's not that kind of book. I've outgrown the whole vampire thing."

I opened the pantry and took out a bag of potato chips.

"What's it about then?" I asked while stuffing my face.

"It's a book where people get chosen to be in a game where they have to kill each other and at the end they get food." She explained.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? You? A book about killing?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can't handle it. I'm still a Powerpuff Girl you know?"

I nodded. "True, very true…So where is everybody?"

"Well, Blossom, Brick, and the Professor are down stairs in the lab. The Professor has been trying everything to get Brick his powers back but so far, he's not doing so good."

I went and sat beside her on the couch.

"Poor Brick." I said. "I couldn't last a day without my powers."

Bubbles shrugged. "I found it awesome that he jumped in front of Blossom…He's a really good guy.

_A really good guy. _Something that I'll never have…Why? Because I'm probably meant to be forever alone. Because I suck and everybody treats me like crap. I felt a tear escape my eye and quickly brushed it away hoping that Bubbles hadn't seen it…Too bad she did.

"Are you okay?" She sounded shocked. Why wouldn't she be shocked? The last time she saw me cry was years ago…When we were seven…Maybe.

I got up from the couch and shook my head. "I'm fine Bubbles don't worry about it."

She got up too. "No you're not!" She almost shouted.

"Bubbles, I'm okay."

"No you're not! I'm in psychology class and I know that when people shake their heads they are not fine!"

"UGH!" I stomped to my room. "Just leave me alone about it Bubbles!" I shouted and slammed the door to my room.

I went and sat down in the corner of my room. Why must my sisters notice everything about me? I mean, yeah I do wanna talk to them about it but I don't wanna feel needy. I groaned. Why is life so complicated? Life is like a-like a boy! Yes a boy! It's complicated…

***Butch's POV***

I was lying on my bed listening to my ipod. I had my headphones in and had it turned on full blast. I sighed, I wasn't even doing _anything! _I was just listening to a song that reminded me of Buttercup while staring at the freaking ceiling. Gosh, I really need to get a life or something.

"_Slapped my face_

_Slammed the door_

_A dozen roses lay on the floor_

_I saw her friends and I was told_

_She blocked my number from her cellphone."_

I chuckled humourlessly at the lyrics. It's amazing how well they fit with what I had gone through with Buttercup.

"_Now this obsession_

_Is killing me_

_Until I have a heart attack_

_I'll keep on trying to win you back."_

I closed my eyes and thought back to when I could hold her hand, hug her, and kiss her.

"_Alone at last_

_I can't wait til we're alone at last_

_All I wanted was a second chance_

_second chance_

_to hold her in my arms at last."_

I groaned I can't take this anymore. I sat up on my bed, grabbed my cellphone and texted her.

"_Forever, forever_

_I'll walk a thousand miles_

_Just to tell her to tell her_

_Our love was still alive_

_And I'll never, I'll never_

_I'll never let it die_

_Well you better watch your step_

_She's a diamond on a landmine."_

"You're dang right she is." I mumbled to myself and sent Buttercup a text asking her if she wanted to hang out. A couple seconds later she replied saying okay.

***Buttercup's POV***

I wiped my tears away and looked at my phone. It said that I had on new message. I opened it and saw that it was from Butch.

Do you wanna hang out today? He had sent.

Yep. I replied back.

I stood up and just when I did my door flew open and Blossom walked in. She closed the door and awkwardly stood across from me. She was looking at me carefully, studying me almost. After a few minutes of awkwardly staring at me I asked her what she wanted.

She sat down on my bed. "Bubbles said that you were crying."

"UGH! I was not crying! Bubbles is clearly wrong!"

Blossom raised her eyebrows and gave me an obvious look. "Have you seen your eyes Buttercup? I'm not stupid; I can see when you've been crying."

"Uh…" Why couldn't I think of anything to say?

Blossom sighed. "What's wrong Buttercup? Talk to me, I'm your sister I'm not going to judge you I'm going to help you…I promise."

"It's just that-" Why couldn't I make the words come out of my mouth?! It's not like I did something terrible.

Suddenly, Blossom's eyes widened. "You're not pregnant are you?" She asked.

"EW! Why would you assume that Blossom?! Gosh!" I snapped. Who does she think I am? What makes her think that I would go and have a baby with Mitch? The only person I would have a baby with is- Ew no! Get that out of your mind Buttercup!

Blossom sighed in relief. "Okay, I'm sorry so what's wrong?"

I sat down beside her. "Well, I ended it with Mitch today…Sort of…"

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean sort of?"

I took a deep breath. "He cheated on me…"

Blossom gasped.

"I walked in the school and saw him making out with some random blonde chick."

Blossom wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Buttercup."

I shook my head and wiped more tears off my face. "Don't say you're sorry it's not your fault."

"Are you crying because you really like Mitch?" She asked.

"No, not really, I'm mostly crying because…because…"

"Because…?"

"Because, I'm not good enough." I broke away from her grasp. "I'm not good enough for anyone! Every boy I've dated has cheated on me! I'm just not good for anybody."

Blossom folded her arms across her chest. "You're wrong."

"Ha! Prove it!"

"Butch." She simply said.

I hesitated. "He cheated on me."

Blossom shook her head. "No, he didn't. Robyn kissed him and of course Robyn didn't know that you and Butch were dating. I believe Butch when he said that he didn't know that Robyn was going to kiss him."

"UGH!" I groaned.

"Buttercup, I promise you that Butch thinks you're good enough…Actually he thinks you're worth more than all the money in the world."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

Suddenly, my cell phone beeped alerting me of a new text.

"Speak of the devil." Blossom mumbled.

I picked it up.

Meet me at the park in 15 minutes.

Butch, it's raining.

Wrong, now it is drizzling so hurry up. : )

I sighed and looked at Blossom. "I gotta go." I told her.

She got up from my bed. "Where are you going?"

"To see…um, Butch." My face grew red for some weird reason.

Blossom smiled. "This is the beginning to a _new _beautiful relationship."

"Oh shut up Blossom."

Blossom laughed as I walked out of my room. I couldn't help my smile myself.

***Butch's POV***

I leaned against the tree and watched Buttercup get out from her car and jog up underneath the tree with me. I smiled at the shirt she was wearing underneath her leather jacket.

"Oscar the grouch?" I asked motioning to her shirt.

She smiled. "Yep, he was my childhood hero."

I laughed. "You're amazing Greenbean?"

She looked taken back. "Greenbean? I haven't heard you call me that in a while."

I shrugged. "I thought I would bring it back."

"So uh, what are we doing here?" She asked.

I shrugged again. "Thought we could take a walk."

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly, I grabbed her hand. She gasped and I could tell whether she was contemplating on letting go or to keep holding my hand. At the end, she let go of my hand.

We started to walk on the concrete path.

"So, how's life living alone?" She asked.

"Not much different. I mean, I guess I kind of miss Mojo yelling at us all the time but he was usually never home. If he was then he left us alone, he got tired of telling us what to do when we turned ten."

"How are your brothers taking it?"

"Not that much different. They really don't care I don't think."

She nodded and buried her hands deep in her pockets; I noticed that she had on a messy bun again. I grinned.

"So, I noticed you drove here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel kind of bad because Brick lost his powers and all. So, I'm also trying to do things normally, although there are some things that just have to be done with super powers."

"Oh really?" I rubbed my chin. "Like what?"

She grinned. "Well, you have to have superpowers to grill your cheese sandwich to perfection."

I laughed. "Yep, that's one thing."

"I depend on Blossom's cold breath to keep the ice cream from melting."

"That is also very useful."

She giggled then sighed. "Yeah."

I wanted to wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer. I knew she would freak out if I did though.

Suddenly, I realised that her eyes were red and a bit puffy.

"Buttercup have you been crying?" I tried to keep my voice calm but I must say I was surprised. Buttercup rarely every cried and if she did then she didn't cry in front of people.

She sighed. "Yes I have." I was even more shocked that she didn't try to deny it…Yep, something's wrong with her.

"What's going on Greenbean?"

She laughed humourlessly then shook her head. "I don't want to talk about right now."

"Oh," I felt kind of disappointed. "Okay, then."

She looked up at me with sorry eyes. "I'll tell you Butch I promise I will; I just don't want to talk about it at this very moment. I would rather just forget about it for a while."

I nodded. "Okay, I can respect that."

She smiled and looked very thankful. "Thank you Butch, for everything."

I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "No problem Greenbean, anything for you."

She smiled wider and this time, she took her hand out of her pocket and held mine. She squeezed it. There is totally something going on with her…Oh well, I like that she's holding my hand, besides I'll probably find out later. For now, I'm just going to enjoy my walk with her.

Honestly, we haven't talked like that in ages! We laughed and talked about the most random things ever! We talked about the online web comic we read and about how that was pretty much the _only _thing we read.

"I don't understand how Blossom and Bubbles don't like it! How could you not like it!?" She said.

I laughed. "I know! It's awesome! It has trolls and everything!"

Buttercup laughed.

We also talked about some of the pranks we did when we were younger and how close we were from getting caught.

"Remember that time when we shot off fireworks from the tops of the buildings?" I asked her.

Her face lit up. "How could I forget? We freaking had to jump fences and run through people's backyard to get away from the cops."

"I don't get why we didn't just fly away."

"Obviously because they'd see the green streaks and know who it was! But it was okay in the end because we got away!"

"How long ago was that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know we were like…13?"

I laughed. "Oh my gosh."

She shook her head but still had a smile on her face. "I miss those days."

I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, me too."

***Princess' POV***

My daddy hates me! He officially hates me! He won't get me out of this stupid jail and now I'm stuck in here with Him and that stupid ugly green monkey! To make matters worse now I'm stuck only wearing the colour orange! ORANGE! Daddy hates me!

I looked over and saw Mojo and Him talking at the edge of the jail cell. Ever since we landed in here (about a week ago) they're been trying to come up with a plan to escape. Well, now I am officially convinced that none of their plans will ever work! Why would they?! Mojo and Him had a perfectly good plan last time and did they win?! NO! They freaking failed and now I'm here living in a small little square with them!

"How are we going to give Brick's powers back?" Him asked Mojo.

"We're not.

"We're not?!"

"Of course we're not! Don't be stupid! He turned against us, our sons turned against _us! _If we just give Brick his powers back then we will be helping them defeat us! It's better to leave it alone!"

I sighed and folded my hands across my chest. "Why don't you just give up?!" I shouted to them.

They turned to look at me.

"What?" Demanded Him through his teeth.

"Just give up! You've failed a million times! Actually, both of you have lost count of how many times the Powerpuff Girls have defeated you! Just except the face that you are never going to win!"

Suddenly, Him grabbed my throat, picked me up, and pinned me against the wall, I started coughing and choking.

"Listen here Princess," He spat my name, I continued coughing. "I am not going to stop trying to defeat those Powerpuff Girls until they are dead! Do you understand me?!"

I nodded gasping and pleading for air. "Not only have they made my life hell but they have made it personal by turning the Rowdyruffs against us too…"

My lungs screamed at me for air. I started kicking my legs, the more I moved though, the more Him gripped my throat. "Please!" I choked out. "Let me breathe!"

Him let go of my throat and let me drop to the ground. I starting coughing and gasping all the precious air in, although right after that I continued to cough some more until I started vomiting.

Him gave me a disgusted look and went back to work out something with Mojo. I began to cry, never in my life have I ever regretted something so badly..

_I hope you like this! I really like this! Please review your thoughts and such! Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes, sometimes when I'm reading through it I don't catch some things. So yeah, thanks for reading! _

_~90sbaby112_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one but I had a bit a trouble with this chapter. I hope you guys like it and sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I needed more inspiration and plus, it was my birthday! Anywayz, hope you guys like this! Oh btw there is a song in this chapter as well. "One more night" by Maroon 5. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO MAROON 5. _

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter two:**

I told Butch that it was going to start raining but did he listen to me? No! We were walking in the park when I heard thunder in the background.

***Flashback***

"Uh, Butch?" I asked nervously.

"Sup?"

"I think it's going to rain." I told him.

"Nah, it's just thundering and the clouds are just black."

I gave him an are-you-kidding- me-right-now look. "That has got to be one of the dumbest things you've ever said to me."

"Calm down Greenbean, it's not going to rain."

Right on cue it started raining. And it wasn't just any rain; it was hard core, stingy, pouring rain.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at Butch.

"I think I spoke too soon?" He asked looking up at the sky.

"Ya think?!"

***End of Flashback***

Now, here I am standing at my door hoping that people won't give me too much heck for this.

I walked in my house and saw Brick sitting on the couch watching TV. He gave me a confused look then burst out laughing.

"Shut up Jojo." I snapped while taking off my shoes.

He only laughed harder. "Let me guess…Butch?"

I groaned. "Doesn't he know that when he hears thunder and sees that the clouds are black then it's going to rain?" I demanded.

Brick shrugged. "I guess not."

I went and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Buttercup?"

"What do you want?" I said almost a little bit too harsh.

"You're getting the couch wet."

"Does this face look like it cares?" I snapped.

Brick chuckled. "Blossom's gonna kill you."

"Where the heck is she anyways?"

"In the shower."

I nodded. "So what are you still doing here?"

Brick raised his eyebrows. "You want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that. It's just this is my house and I have the right to know why you're here."

Brick sighed. "Well, I don't really have anything to go home to. Mojo's gone and my brothers won't really care if I don't come home. They'll just assume I'm with Blossom."

"Oh." I lifted my feet onto the couch and hugged my knees close to my chest.

"So, Blossom told me what happened with Mitch."

I groaned. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'm sorry Buttercup."

I sighed frustrated. "Stupid kid." I mumbled. "I should've listened to Blossom she knows what she's talking about."

Brick gave me a sorry look.

I shook my head. "I will never date again!"

"Sorry Buttercup but you can't do that."

"Why not?!" I snapped.

"Because you're still in love with Butch."

I got up from the couch. "Why does everyone assume that?!" I shouted.

Brick got up to face me. "We don't _assume _it we _know _it. There is a difference."

"UGH!"

Brick smiled. "Don't worry Butterbutt he loves you too."

"BUTTERBUTT?!"

He laughed. "Yep."

"UGH! And I felt sorry for you! Now I'm just angry!" I yelled and stomped to my room. I could still hear him laughing at me. Just as I was about to walk into my room Blossom came out of the washroom and gave me a worried look.

"Why are you all wet?"

"Rain." I snapped and slammed the door to my room shut.

I heard Blossom walk downstairs and gasp.

"BUTTERCUP YOU GOT THE COUCH ALL WET!" She shouted.

I sighed. "IT'LL DRY BLOSSOM IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!"

"HOW IS IT NOT A BIG DEAL?! WHAT IF IT GETS STAINED?!"

I rolled my eyes. "THEN WE'LL GET A NEW ONE! GEEZ WOMAN!"

I heard Brick laugh even harder. "Doesn't this place ever get quiet?" He asked Blossom.

I could practically hear Blossom's eyes rolling. "Only when there's hardly anyone around." I heard her answer.

I sighed and sat back in the corner of my room.

"This is stupid." I put my headphones on, turned on my iPod, and put it on shuffle.

After a while, I got bored and decided to eavesdrop on Blossom and Brick and see what they were talking about…I know that sounds really weird and I don't know when I started developing that habit. But one day I was so bored that I decided to eavesdrop on people's conversation, just to kill time really. And I would find out some really interesting crap. I knew who liked who, who hated who, who did what, things like that. It really came in handy sometimes. So, I turned off my iPod and sat on the stairs quietly and listened to Brick and Blossom.

"I feel really bad for her." I heard Blossom say. "I mean, Mitch never deserved her and I guess now she knows, but now she thinks that she's going to be forever alone or something like that."

I heard Brick sigh. "You know, if Butch would just stop being a baby and tell her that he still likes her she wouldn't have that problem."

"Well, you know Buttercup's stubborn, even if he did tell her it will take a lot of convincing!"

So, this is what Blossom and Brick do when no one's looking…They talk about my "love life"?

Suddenly, Blossom started chuckling. "Do you remember how he asked her out?"

Brick laughed. "Yep. What an interesting day that was."

I had to agree with Brick, that was an interesting day.

***Flashback***

Butch and I were fighting…Again, except this time I don't know if we were fighting for fun or fighting because we were legit mad at each other. We were at the Jojo household and we were fist fighting all over the living room. I had given Butch a black eye and had almost broken his jaw. Not to mention all the scratches he had going up and down his arms because of my nails, and the teeth marks…I'm a biter.

Butch had me pinned down to the ground and a song was playing on the radio. It was one of my favourite songs I remember.

"_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more."_

He lifted his fist and pretty much introduced it to my face.

I growled at him and kicked his stomach. He groaned in pain and got off of me.

"_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again_

_Making me love you, yeah I stopped using my head, using my head_

_Let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo _

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."_

I got up and gave him a death glare.

"Ready to give up Buttercup?"

I laughed humourlessly. "Yeah right."

"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night."_

Meanwhile, all of this was happening, Blossom, Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles were standing on the other end of the room watching us. They didn't even bother breaking us up, they knew it was no use.

Butch and I went back at it and he managed to give me a dang bloody nose.

"You stupid! My nose is bleeding!" I shouted.

"Well, that's what you get for fighting with me!" He snapped.

"_Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Try to tell you to stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

_I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself. _

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell."_

"UGH! Why do I even fight with you?! You're not even that good!"

He laughed. "Well, we've had some pretty hard core fights so I must be good enough."

"You suck Butch!"

He laughed again, my nose was still bleeding.

"Can I ask you something?"

"_Yeah but baby there you go again, there you go again_

_Making me love you."_

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go."_

He took a deep breath. "You know this is talking a lot for me to say!"

"Okay then just say it!"

"_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo."_

"Gosh Buttercup you've got to stop being so aggressive! Start acting like a girl!"

"UGH! Just shut up Butch!"

"NO! I still have to ask you something!"

"_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."_

"WHAT THE HECK IS IT?!"

"GOSH, YOU'RE SO DEMANDING! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

I groaned. "FINE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I SAID FINE STUPID!"

We stared at each other for a couple minutes.

"Really?" He asked a bit shocked.

I nodded and wiped the blood dripping down my nose. "Yeah."

We stared at each other again, then I ran up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped so I could wrap my legs around his waist, then I kissed him.

"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night."_

On the side I heard Boomer turn to Bubbles.

"What the heck just happened?"

Bubbles sounded really confused. "I think they just got together…"

"That's a really confusing way to become a couple." I heard Blossom say.

"It's Buttercup and Butch." Brick said. "What exactly do you expect?"

_*_**End Flashback***

I smiled and walked back to my room. Maybe I will try to get back together to Butch…Just maybe…

_Hehe! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I need motivation!_

_~90sbaby112_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here I am again with a brand new chapter! This chapter is longer than the other two and while you're reading, it might seem a bit random but I promise it will be important in later chapters! I hope you like it! ENJOY!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter three:**

***Princess' POV***

Even though I have only been in jail for less than a month, I was getting skinnier. Not only that, I mean I looked like crap all over! My curly brown hair was long and dishevelled; it also dangled all over my face. I didn't much mind it though because my eyes had grown black circles around them and they were sunken in, so it kind of hid them. Also, my skin carefully creased all of my bones in my face, arms, and legs since they were now visible. I looked like death…I _was _death pretty much.

I sat in the corner of my cell hugging my knees close to my chest while rocking back and forth. There would times when I had nothing to do so I would just sit there and cry. Some days I wouldn't go to lunch or even take a shower, I was losing it. I didn't know what day of the week it was or anything. I know I had been in jail a couple times but never for this long, Daddy would usually come to my rescue…I don't know why he won't anymore.

I sniffled and I looked out of my jail cell and I saw Mojo and Him down below working out. I hated living with them. I was practically scared of them but there wasn't much I could really do about it. I had to stick with them, I had to do what they said or they would hurt me…Maybe they would even kill me…In a way I kind of wish they would, I'm going crazy in here I swear.

Suddenly, a prison guard walked up to my cell, put the key in the door and opened it. He gave me a hard stare.

"You got a visitor Princess Morebucks."

I got up, my feet cold since I didn't bother with shoes anymore. "M-me? A v-visitor? No one visits me." It's true not even Daddy visits me.

The guard shrugged. "Let's just hurry it up, you don't have much time." I walked slowly out of my cell and I followed the guard to a room where you could sit down and talk to whoever cared enough to stop and say hi. Except you weren't actually face to face, there was a glass dividing you and you had to talk through the phone.

The guard lead me to the end of the room and I saw Ace sitting on the other side of the glass. He smirked and nodded as a greeting. I narrowed my eyes and gave the guard a questioning like. He just shrugged and said:

"You have twenty minutes." Then he walked off to guard the door.

I picked up the phone and Ace did the same.

"How's it going _Princess?" _You could tell he was mocking me by the way he said my name.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "Not, much just wanted to stop by and say hello. As how you've been…I guess you haven't heard but apparently I'm a good guy now."

I rolled my eyes. "No, seriously. Why are you here?"

Ace sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm not going to lie to you but, I wanted to see if you were alright. You know living with Him and Mojo…Must get annoying…But then again you deserve it."

I felt tears gathering in my eyes. "I hate it here!" I told him. "Daddy won't come get me, and Mojo and Him are being complete lame-os and pretty much torturing me! I've never regretted anything so much in my life! To think, this all started because I wanted to become a Powerpuff Girl when I was five and Blossom told me I couldn't! It almost makes me wish that my daddy hadn't brought me up so spoiled." I started to cry.

Ace nodded to let me know that he understood. "It's amazing what jail can do to a person huh?"

I wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Yeah, it is."

"Did Him do that?"

"Huh?"

He pointed to a scar I had circling my neck. I pushed my hair back and nodded. When Him choked me he had left a scar. The middle of it was blue, then purple, then green, it hurt and I knew that it was there to stay.

"Look Princess, I know you're miserable, that's why I came back to visit you…I actually felt bad." He laughed humourlessly. "Can you believe that?! Me, _Ace, _leader of the Gangreen Gang feels bad for _you! _For _Princess Morebucks!"_

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. "Do you have a point or something?"

"You wanna get out of here?"

"What do you think butthead?"

"I will come and bail you out only if you tell me what Mojo and Him are planning." He whispered into the phone.

I glared at him. "What makes you think they're planning something?" I whispered back.

He scoffed. "Do I look that stupid? I mean, I maybe but I'm not that stupid! I used to be a villain once too. I know they'll come back for revenge…That's what they always do…" His voice seemed to get quieter and quieter.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Yeah, who does he think he is? I mean, sure he'd bail me out but that won't stop Mojo and Him. What if they find out I've been telling him all of this and then kill me? What then?

"You will because you want to get out."

I stared at him for a moment then I bit my lip. My heart started beating faster and I began to sweat bullets as I thought it all through.

I did want to get out of here. I've never wanted anything so badly before…But at the same time, I can't betray Mojo and Him, sure they're annoying, mean, and arrogant and I can't stand them anymore! I can't stand them abusing me! But, I can't betray them, they'll kill me.

I looked I Ace and sighed. "Okay, I'll do it." I lied. "I'll tell you everything they're planning and everything you want to know."

Ace smiled. "Thank you Princess."

I shrugged and slapped on a fake smile. "I just want to get out of here."

Ace smiled proudly.

I smiled. "Also, I know you're doing this to protect the puffs."

Suddenly his blushed. "Well, they're good girls ya know? We're actually friends now, I want to protect them."

"Protect them _all _or protect the one you have a crush on?"

"Oh please!" he answered a bit too soon. "I do not have a crush on one of the puffs! Even if I did you wouldn't know which-"

"Blossom." I interrupted him.

He blushed even harder and then growled. "Just gather everything I need to know and I'll be back next week."

I gave him a mischievous smiled. "Can't wait."

I slammed the phone and got up. I was getting out of here, I would just lie to Ace about everything and then he would bail me out and I would be free…

***Buttercup's POV***

I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face since I remembered how Butch and I got together. I don't know why, it's not even that fantastic. If you ask me that's the weirdest way to get together with someone…But, I guess my life seems to work backwards so I shouldn't feel so surprised.

I was still grinning like an idiot in period one. Brick and I were working with chemicals during a lab assignment and I couldn't concentrate! I couldn't get Butch out of my mind! Gosh darn it! I can't live like this.

"Hey, Buttercup, you should probably put your goggles on." Brick said snapping me back to earth.

"What?" I asked.

"Put your goggles on." He repeated.

"Oh, right." I placed the goggles on my eyes; I had already put my white lab coat on and my gloves.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Did you not pay attention?"

"Pfft! When do I ever pay attention?"

Brick groaned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever just pour that red chemical in that blue one."

"Okay, I can handle it."

"Kay, I'm going to go blow my nose really quick, I'll be right back."

I nodded and he left me alone with the dangerous chemicals…What an idiot.

I grabbed the beaker with the red liquid and I was about to pour it into the beaker with blue liquid when suddenly, this one random blonde kid comes up to my screaming.

"Help me Buttercup! Help me!" he screamed.

I started stammering. "W-what?"

He was waving his hands frantically in the air. "I got the chemicals on my hands and it burns! Help me!"

"I-uh…." What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

"You've got to help me!"

"I'm sorry I can't help you!" I began to panic! "I don't know anything about this I'll probably just kill you faster!" I shouted.

"Buttercup no!" I heard Brick shout.

I turned to look at him. "Wha-?"

I was interpreted by a suddenly loud BOOM.

I opened my eyes and saw that my goggles were black; I took them off so I could see. My eyes widen.

"Uh, oh." I should probably be more careful when using chemicals…

Pretty much everything on my table was blown up. The table was black, the beakers were broken, and there was liquid everywhere. The sink that was on the table had blown up and water was gushing out of it. Not to mention that my white lab coat was now black and my hair was now standing up and it was stiff.

Everyone in the class room was staring at me, wide eyed. I turned to look at Brick who had face palmed.

He sighed and walked up to me.

"Brick?" I whispered nervously. "What did I do?"

"You poured the red chemical in the purple chemical by accident and you pretty much blew up and the back of the classroom." He explained without looking at me.

"Is that why my hair's so stiff?"

He finally looked at me and chuckled. "Yeah… it is."

I frowned. "I'm going to be a terrible nurse."

"Speaking of nurse we should probably get you there…Now…"

"Okay." I went to turn and walk to the nurse's office, but when I took the first step a wave of pain shot up through my leg. I yelled in pain and I fell down to the ground.

"OW!" I cried. Brick picked me up.

"Don't worry Butterbutt I got you."

"If you drop me I'll stab you."

He laughed. "Just shut up already."

When we got to the nurse's office he kicked the door open, not bothering to at least try to knock. The nurse jumped when we stormed in but her startled face relaxed when she saw me.

She tried to smile, but you could tell she was a bit surprised. "Buttercup…What have we here?"

"She pretty much blew up the chemistry class room." Brick explained.

The nurse laughed. "Set her down on the bed, I'll help her."

Brick nodded and gently lowered me down onto the bed.

"Don't tell Blossom about this." I told him.

He shrugged. "She already knows."

"What the heck?! How does she know?!" I demanded.

He chuckled. "Well, she doesn't know it was _you _but she knows that something exploded in the school."

"How would she know that?"

This time we heard the nurse chuckle. "Because my dear Buttercup it shook the whole school."

My jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?!"

She laughed. "Nope! Now, calm down, stressing out might not be good for you."

She turned to look at Brick. "Go back to your class room I'll take care of her."

He nodded, gave me a smirk and then walked down.

I groaned.

"So, what hurts Buttercup?" She asked.

"Everything."

***Butch's POV***

"What the heck was that?" I whispered to Boomer during psychology class.

Boomer shrugged. "I don't know."

It seemed to happen so fast, but I knew for a fact that everyone heard it; including the teacher. We all heard a loud boom and it pretty much shook the floor and the walls and desks.

The teacher (Mr. Robinson) even stopped in midsentence and narrowed his eye.

"You guys heard that too right?" Mr. Robinson asked.

We all muttered a yes.

He nodded. "Okay, so i'm not crazy." He mumbled and went back to writing something on the board.

I turned back to Boomer. "What do you think that was?"

Boomer shrugged again. "I don't know! Why do you wanna know so much? I bet it was nothing!" He shouted in a whisper.

I shrugged back at him. "I don't know I'm just curious."

I turned back to the board and I tried to pay attention to what Mr. Robinson was saying but I couldn't concentrate! I couldn't stop thinking about that loud boom. I raised my hand.

"Hey! Robinson!" I shouted.

He turned to look at me. "What is it Jojo?"

"Can I take a quick trip down to the washroom?"

Mr. Robinson rolled his eyes. "Make it quick Butch."

I practically jumped out of my desk and almost ran out of the classroom. I knew I was probably going to be back a couple minutes before the bell rang, and I knew that then Mr. Robinson would drown me with questions and demand to know why I took so long in the washroom. But, I didn't really care; I just really needed to know where that boom came from.

I was almost down the hallway when I realised that I didn't know where to even look for the dang explosion. I started to feel stupid when suddenly, I saw Brick walk out of the nurse's office. I jogged toward him.

"Hey Brick!"

Brick turned and have me a confused look. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Forget about that for a second. Did you hear that loud boom?"

Brick chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. "Am I crazy?"

He shook his head still smirking. "That was Buttercup."

I gave him a shocked look. "_Buttercup? _What does Greenbean have to do with anything?"

"Greenbean?"

"Shut up and answer the question."

He chuckled again. "She doesn't pay attention when using chemicals; let's just leave it at that."

"Oh, well where is she now?"

"Nurse's office, I just carried her in...She pretty much got chicken fried."

I practically pushed him aside and started walked toward the nurse's office.

"Butch! Don't you have class?" Brick shouted.

I ignored him and walked into the nurse's office.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Buttercup lying on the bed.

She was lying on the bed wearing a white lab coat that was covered in black, her skin and face were also covered in something black and her hair was stiff and it was all over the place. I was about to laugh when I heard her groan in pain.

I rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?' She demanded.

"Gee thanks I feel wanted."

She went to shake her head but suddenly stopped and groaned. "That really hurts."

My eyes grew wide and I noticed the nurse standing on the other side of the bed, arms crossed frowning. I turned to her.

"Is she okay?"

She gave me a friendly smile. "She's sore...And she will be for a while...I think it's best that she goes home."

I nodded and went to pick her up. "What are you doing?"She demanded.

"Obviously, I'm going to take you home."

"But, you have class! What are you even doing here! You're going to get in trouble!"

I laughed. "Gee Buttercup, since when have I cared about that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, maybe The Professor can pick me up after school...I'll just have to spend the whole day in the nurse's office."

I turned to the nurse and raised my eyebrows. "What do you think?"

She shrugged. "Well...she _could _stay here all day but I think it would be better if she went home soon. That explosion was really powerful and she won't be able to move for a while. So, she should feel comfortable."

I nodded and turned back to Buttercup. "I'm taking you home and I don't care what you say."

She was about to open her mouth to protest but I already had her in my arms and I jumped out of the window and flew away.

In less than a minute, we were at her house.

"Is the door unlocked or do I need to break your window?'

"The door's unlocked."

I frowned. "Aww, oh well, i'm breaking your window anyway."

"Butch! No!"

It was too late; I had broken her window and set her down gently on her bed.

"Damn it Butch! Now, what am I gonna do?!"

I shrugged and smiled. "Don't worry I'll take care of it."

She sighed and groaned. "This sucks..." She turned to look at me while grimacing in pain. "How long do you think I'll be stuck at home?"

I shrugged and sat down on her bed. "I don't know."

"You know, usually I would be thrilled to stay in bed and not go to school, but I don't want to get behind on anything."

I sighed and lay down next to her.

"Don't worry Greenbean, it'll be okay."

She sighed again. "Butch?"

"What's up?"

She hesitated. "Why did you come into the nurse's office?"

"I wanted to know where the explosion came from."

"So you assumed it came from the nurse's office."

I bit my lip. "No..."

"Huh?"

"I saw Brick and he told me that you were in the nurse's office and that you set off the big boom or whatever."

She tried to nod then stopped herself. "Oh, I see."

I nodded. "Yep." I replied popping the p.

"Butch, can you do me a favor?"

I nodded. "Sure what's up?"

"Can you get this lab coat off of me and get the black gunk off my face?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

I got up and started to unbutton the lab coat. I looked at her face and saw that she was blushing, it caused me to blush.

I gently pulled the lab coat open and somehow I found that I had placed my hands on her waist, I quickly removed them and carefully took her arm out of the arm sleeve of the coat. She groaned in pain again. I did the same thing to the next one while watching her wince in pain.

Once it was off of her I threw it on the ground.

"What should I use to wipe your face?"

"Just a hand towel from the bathroom or something."

I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a hand towel that was hanging on the rack and soaked it a bit. I went back to Buttercup and gently started scrubbing her face with it. The black gunk was coming off and then I gently brushed the towel over her lips. Her eyes grew wide and I heard her gasp. I removed the towel and leaned in toward her. We were only about an inch apart and she stared at me with those big green eyes like I was a villain or something. I leaned in closed until my lips were brushing hers. Meanwhile, I noticed her face was blushing like crazy.

Suddenly, she took a deep breath. "Butch...No, I can't..." She whispered.

I sighed and leaned away from her.

***Princess' POV***

I was standing in front of Mojo and Him watching them rub their chins. I had just told them about the conversation I had with Ace, my heart was beating fast and I felt a stab of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I had to try to shake it out, I couldn't live like this.

"It is very good that you told us Princess." Mojo said. "Finally, you do something smart."

I sighed in relief.

"Hmmm….Yes, but the question is, what are we going to tell Ace?" Him asked still rubbing his chin.

"Just lie to him." Mojo replied.

"Of course she's going to lie to him but what is she going to tell him?!" Growled Him. "We need to find something convincing!"

I just stood there watching them, wondering if I was doing the right thing…A little voice in the back of my head told me I wasn't, I couldn't listen to that voice right now though…It was a bit late for that.

"Hmm, what if we make this work with our plan?" Him suggested. "We set up a trap and lead them to it. Then, we can destroy them…We'll just need a new plan is all…"

I gulped.

Mojo looked at me. "Yes, let's do that, then when Ace comes to bail Princess out, she'll come help us break out…"

Him was still rubbing his chin and he smiled. "This is really going to work to our advantage.

I felt tears rolling down my face. What did I just do?

_Thanks for reading guys! I don't know about you but I really liked this chapter! Please review, tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't! I'll update soon!_

_~90sbaby112_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kay, I don't like knowing that there's people out there waiting for me to update so here's chapter four! I'm sorry that it's not my best…Writer's block…Anyways, enjoy. _

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter four:**

***Buttercup's POV***

Butch pulled away from me and frowned, meanwhile, my face was turning redder than a tomato. I bit my lip and I wanted to pull away from his eyes but couldn't…My neck kinda hurt whenever I turned to look a different direction.

Eventually, after a long time he sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why not?" He asked.

The question stumped me. Why not? Why didn't I want to kiss him, well I did! Every single part of me did but why couldn't I bring myself to do it!

"I-uh-I'm trying to get over…_everything?" _It sounded more like a question.

"What do you mean everything?" He narrowed his eyes. "Did you break up with Mitch?"

I chuckled humourlessly. What makes him think that _I _broke it off with Mitch instead of the other way around?

I mumbled a no.

It was a silent for a while, and then when I couldn't take it anymore I decided to speak:

"Are you mad at me?"

To my surprise he started laughing. "No, I'm not mad at you; I don't know why you would think that!"

I went to shrug but was stopped when pain shot through both my shoulders. I winced.

"I don't know…You just seem…_Upset." _

He shrugged and mumbled a whatever.

I bit my lip again. I tend to do that when I'm nervous. "Are you staying here with me?"

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes and nodded. "Yeah, do you want me to stay here?"

I wasn't even going to try to nod. "Yeah, but you have school. You're gonna get in trouble because of me."

"Buttercup! I will not get in trouble because of you! If I get in trouble it's because of _me! _It's my decision not yours!"

I sighed. Okay, maybe he had a point…But at the same time, I didn't want to be here alone what was I gonna do all by myself not being able to move?

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but go back to school, get your stuff, inform the office you're gonna be leaving, and then come straight back here!"

I gasped. He had given me a quick kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at my blushing face. "Be back in a bit." He said before jumping back out of the window.

I groaned. He so owes me a new window!

***Butch's POV***

I smirked when I got to the school. The bell had already rung and students were crowding the halls making their way to second period. I walked to Mr. Robinson's classroom hoping he wasn't in there and luckily he wasn't! I sighed in relief, grabbed my backpack and rushed out of the classroom.

As I walked out of the classroom I ran into Blossom. I smiled at her.

"What's up pinkie?"

"Have you seen Buttercup?"

I smirked; of course she would've noticed that Buttercup wasn't at school anymore. Gosh, girls just know when their best friends are missing. They act like they're part of themselves or something.

"She's at home…Sick?" I didn't know whether to tell her that her sister blew up the chemistry classroom or not.

"Oh, okay, she seemed fine this morning?"

I shifted awkwardly. "Yeah, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Well, I was but it got cancelled. Apparently the big boom came from the science classroom and now it has to be repaired."

I chuckled she gave me a confused glance.

"You didn't have anything to do with that do you?"

I shook my head quickly. "Nope, not this time Blossom, I promise."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The bell suddenly rang.

"Shouldn't you make your way to class?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to your house to take care of your little sister."

"What? Why?"

"Obviously, because she asked me to."

"But what about school!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'll see you around okay?"

She groaned but nodded. "I'm going to go find something to do."

I smiled at her then started walking toward the office. I stopped and froze; it was like my feet had been glued to the floor. I couldn't move I was too stunned to move.

Mitch was making out with the blonde girl that I recognized was from my math class.

I was completely _stunned. _What he-is he-….CHEATING ON BUTTERCUP?

I walked up to him and that girl. I tapped the girl on her shoulder. She gasped and turned to look at me.

I smiled at her but she could tell I was angry. She saw it in my expression.

"I have to talk to Mitch for a second."

She quickly moved out of the way without being asked twice.

I gave Mitch a death glare.

"What the hell are you doing Mitch?" I growled in a low voice.

Usually Mitch never let his guard down or showed anyone he was afraid, but when it came to me and my brothers…It was a whole different story. He knew we could beat him up easily.

Mitch gulped. "What do you mean?"

I laughed mostly to hide how insanely mad I was. "Shut up you know exactly what I'm talking about."

I pushed him. "Why are you cheating on Buttercup?!"

"I'm not I swear! We broke up yesterday!"

I stopped for a second…Buttercup told me they didn't...

I narrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about Mitch?"

"We broke it off yesterday…"His eyes were filled with panic and fear.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "What happened yesterday?" I demanded through my teeth.

"N-nothing."

"What happened yesterday?" I asked raising my voice.

He started trembling and I was enjoying every minute of it.

"I already told you! NOTHING!"

I shoved him into the wall.

"Did you cheat on her?!" I shouted.

"I-Uh…"

I punched him and his little girlfriend squealed.

"YOU CHEATED ON BUTTERCUP?!" I yelled. "DAMN IT MITCH YOU DON'T DESERVE _ANY PART OF HER! _I HOPE YOU BURN YOUR BUTT OFF IN HELL!"

That explained why Buttercup didn't want to kiss me and why she wanted to get over things.

I was too angry and disgusted to even look at him; I turned around and left him there. I'm pretty sure I had given him a bloody nose but I wasn't too sure, I just wanted to get out of there and back to Buttercup.

***Buttercup's POV***

I sighed and stared at the ceiling…Every minute that ticked by seemed to be getting longer and longer. I had to get up and do something! I was so bored lying on my bed alone! UGH! Why couldn't I have just paid attention to what I was doing at the time?

Suddenly, Butch flew in through the window and harshly threw his backpack to the other side of the room.

I raised my eyebrows. "Something the matter?"

"Stupid kid!" He growled.

"Butch, there are a lot of stupid kids you have to be more specific."

"Mitch!" He shouted.

"What?"

"MITCH! Why the hell didn't you tell me he cheated on you?!"

I gulped. "I-I don't know…How'd you find out?"

"I caught him making out with some girl from my math class…I forget her name."

"What did you do?" Knowing him he probably beat the crap out of Mitch.

He shook his head. "Not much, I just punched him and left him there…He doesn't deserve you or my freaking time."

"Oh…I'm sorry for not telling you."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault…I'm more mad at him."

I didn't say anything.

He looked straight into my eyes and said:

"He never deserved you…You're way too good for him."

I blushed. "You don't mean that." I gasped when I realised I said it out loud. That was meant to stay in my head!

He almost exploded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T MEAN IT?!"

I sighed frustrated. Here he goes…

"Why the heck would I say something that I don't mean?!"

"I'm sorry Butch, I'm sorry." I said to shut him up.

He shook his head again. "Doesn't matter, it's over now."

I bit my lip and mumbled a yep.

"What have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Um…Lying here?"

He nodded and sat down on the bed. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, there's not much I can do. I can't move ya know."

He nodded and thought about it for a minute. "Well, we could watch TV; we could listen to music and just chill?"

I thought about it. "The last one sounds great." I hadn't really spent much time with Butch since we broke up, I really miss him.

He nodded. "Where's your iPod?"

"On top of my desk." I slowly nodded my head to where the desk was.

He walked up to it, picked up my iPod, plugged it into the speakers and pressed shuffle.

He walked back to my bed and lay down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder; I didn't bother to move it, mostly because I couldn't move it.

"You know, because of you blowing up the chemistry lab, no one can have chemistry class until it's repaired?"

"What?" I asked confused.

He chuckled. "I ran into Blossom-"

"What?! You ran into Blossom!? You didn't tell her what happened did you?!"

He laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't. She just told me that her Chemistry class was cancelled until it was repaired."

I immediately felt guilty. "Oh my gosh what did I do?"

He laughed again. "You gave me a couple weeks without Chemistry! I have it fifth period, so now after fourth period is over I can just go home."

I groaned. "Great."

He smiled. "Yes it is actually."

I really hoped the school wouldn't ask me to pay for the repairs.

"So, why didn't you want Blossom to know?"

"I didn't want her to freak on me…I know I'm going to have to tell her when she gets home because she's going to wonder why I can't move."

He nodded. "Makes sense."

I sighed. "I wonder what the Professor will think. Bubbles will probably just be shocked but not angry."

"So, what exactly did you do?"

"I uh- I accidently mixed the wrong chemicals…." I blushed.

He smirked. "And the whole thing just blew up?"

I nodded.

"I find it weird how it actually hurt you. I mean, being a Powerpuff it takes a lot to actually hurt you _that much."_

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can't even move. You've never been hurt that much have you?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't."

"Exactly. Buttercup, we're made of Chemical X which is a really strong chemical. What can be stronger than that? We're freaking immune to acid!"

"Huh." I never thought of it that way. I guess he had a point.

"So, I wonder what happened when you mixed the wrong chemicals."

I shrugged then felt pain and stopped. "I don't know…"

"Hmm…" He said while rubbing his chin.

"What?"

"I am suddenly curious." He pulled out his phone and began texting.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting."

I rolled my eyes. "I can see that but who are you texting?"

"Brick."

"Why?"

"Just hush up and wait."

***Brick's POV***

My phone started vibrating in my pocket during my Media Studies class. I groaned silently and pulled it out of my pocket while the teacher wasn't looking. I saw it was from Butch. What the heck did he want?

Brick, I need a favour.

What do you want Butch?

After school (Or at lunch which ever works better) bring back the chemical that Buttercup made.

What?

Just bring back the two chemicals that Buttercup mixed.

But, they exploded the class room, I don't know if it'll still be in the beaker. 

Just check please?

I sighed and looked up to make sure the teacher was still writing on the board. I turned back down and replied.

Fine, but why?

I'm just curious. 

Fine. I'll stop by after school cuz I'm spending time with Blossom at lunch. 

Sweet, thanks man! : )

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. 

***Ace's POV***

"Do you think she'll actually tell you the truth Boss?" Arturo asked me while we were smoking in front of a convenience store.

I shrugged. "She has too, if she wants me to bail her out."

"Where did you get the money?"

"From all the banks we used to rob when we were still villains."

Arturo nodded. "You must really like Blossom."

"Shut up I never admitted to that!" I snapped.

Arturo began laughing. "You don't have to."

I scoffed. "I do not like Blossom Utonium."

Arturo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, sure…You haven't been stalking her lately have you?"

"I did not stalk her! I just made sure she got home safely."

Arturo laughed. "Yeah sure you did."

"Plus, she's with Brick so it wouldn't really matter."

Arturo shook his head. "Whatever Boss."

I sighed heavily and tried to change the subject. "I just hope that Him and Mojo don't come up with something super hardcore…"

"Like what?" Arturo asked, I sighed in relief when he didn't notice that I was changing the subject.

I shrugged. "I don't know, like build a super large ray gun that takes away all the puffs and the rest of the ruffs powers? I mean, it happened to Brick...They might try it out again but at all of the them at the same time…"

Arturo sighed. "You probably just jinxed it."

***Princess' POV***

"Do you know when Ace is going to come back to talk to you?" Mojo asked.

I shook my head. "No sir."

He nodded. "Okay, do you know what you're going to say when he asks you what we're planning?"

I nodded. "I'm going to tell him that you guys are constructing a lazar that is going to break the walls down and you're going to flee."

He nodded. "What else?"

"Um.. Oh yeah, and then you're going to kill the Powerpuffs in their sleep."

He nodded again. "Very good Princess."

"Now, we are counting on you. You have to do this right."

He grabbed on my shoulders and pinned me to the wall. "You cannot fail us." He growled.

I gulped and nodded. "Okay…" I whispered. "Okay…"

He let his hands drop from my shoulders.

"Good…Because if you do…You won't live to see daylight again."

He turned away from me. I turned to the corner and started crying softly. They would kill me…They would kill me…

***Buttercup's POV***

"YOU DID _WHAT?" _Blossom shouted at me when her, Bubbles, Boomer and Brick got home.

I sighed and said: "I was the one that set off that boom _by accident _and now I can't move!"

Blossom stared at me with her jaw dropped, then she spun around to look at Butch.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She shouted threw her teeth.  
Butch sighed and turned to Brick. "Brick please control your woman."

Blossom looked like she was about to punch him in the face. But suddenly, Brick wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear. She took a deep breath and then turned back to me.

"So you can't move?"

"Nope, not even a bit."

"But, don't you find that weird?" Butch said.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked. "It makes perfect sense to me."

Butch shook his head. "We are immune to any type of chemical or acid because we are _made _from the strongest chemical ever! So, this thing must be super strong if it can make Buttercup immovable." Butch picked up the yellow, bubbling chemical from my desk.

Brick managed to find it still in a beaker and brought it to us.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Brick asked, his arms still around Blossom's waist.

He turned to Blossom. "Is The Professor here?"

Blossom shook her head. "He doesn't come back until later why?"

"Tell him to test this…I don't know why but I think this thing can do some pretty powerful stuff…"

Blossom nodded. "Okay."

"What do you think it does?" Boomer asked.

"Well, it can make people immovable." He pointed at me. Then he shrugged. "I don't know what else it could do; I just have a funny feeling about it."

"I'll get the professor to look at it." Blossom said. "If you have a funny feeling about it, we should really find out what it does. "

_Kay that's it because I'm going through writer's block right now! UGH! I hate writer's block! So, any ideas about what the strange chemical does? Please review sorry this isn't my best chapter! I'll update soon!_

_~90sbaby112_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back with chapter five! Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters! I'm honestly trying to work harder on my chapters! Anywayz, there is a song in this chapter it's called "Beside you" by Marianas Trench (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARIANAS TRENCH) Also I wanna say that I really appreciate everyone's reviews. _

_PandaGirl __Your review didn't pressure me I really do enjoy your reviews and they help me get motivated! :D _

_Same goes to __SaurkaJapan__ and __Pink Powerpuff Blossom__ and everyone who reviews! Thanks guys you're awesome! _

_Anywayz, herez chapter five! _

_~90sbaby112 _

**Chapter Five:**

"Are you guys staying for supper?" I heard Blossom ask the Rowdyruffs in the kitchen.

I sighed, super annoyed that I couldn't move. Butch had to carry me downstairs and lay me on the couch.

"Is it alright with the Professor?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine with it."

"Then yes…I'm kind of tired of living off Kraft Dinner."

"Well, gee, sorry but that's the only thing I can actually cook!" Butch snapped.

Brick gave a heavy sigh. "That's the _only _thing any of us can cook…The only difference is, Butch makes it live up to its nickname of Krap Dinner."

"Hey, I try my best!" Butch snapped.

"So, what did you guys eat when Mojo was around?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know." Butch replied. "Mojo was actually a good cook…so; we actually ate real food I guess."

I sighed frustrated. "You know guys! I feel completely left out of this conversation!" I shouted.

Blossom walked into the living room and frowned. "I'm sorry Buttercup."

I groaned. "I hate this."

"How are you going to eat supper?" Bubbles asked.

"We're going to have to feed it to her." Blossom replied.

"NO!" I shouted. "You are not going to feed me food like a little baby!"

Blossom sighed. "Buttercup you can't even nod without it causing extreme pain."

I scoffed. "I don't care what you say but you are not feeding me my supper!"

"Oh well sorry to burst your bubble Butts, but I'm feeding you your supper, whether you like it or not."

"I don't have to listen to you…And did you just call me Butts?"

She laughed. "You do have to listen to me! I'm the oldest and yes I did just call you Butts."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, you're only the oldest by what? Thirty seconds?"

"I don't care Buttercup! You can't even move!"

"Blossom, I'm not five years old anymore I can take care of myself!"

"YOU ACHE ALL OVER! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WATCH YOU GO THROUGH PAIN?!"

"STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" Bubbles cried.

I groaned. "Now look what you did!"

"What I did?! If you would just stop being so stubborn-"

"STOP IT!" Bubbles cried again.

I saw Brick sigh, Boomer raise his eyebrows, and Butch smirk.

"So this is life in the Utonium household?" Butch asked.

"Shut up Butch." I snapped.

He laughed. "Buttercup, would you feel better if I fed you?"

"NO!"

"Oh well."

"BUT-"

"Shh! I don't want to hear another word, if you won't let your sister feed you, then I will."

I blushed. "You guys suck."

Suddenly, the door knob jiggled and The Professor walked in. He smiled when he saw us.

"Hello girls…And boys. How was school?"

"Buttercup can't move." Blossom said and pointed at me.

I sighed. "Thanks Blossom."

The Professor gave me a stunned look. "What's wrong Buttercup?"

"Well, I accidently caused an explosion-"

"WHAT?!"

"I said accidently!" I shouted defensively. "I accidently mixed two chemicals in chemistry class and now I hurt all over. I can't move at all…If I do it hurts like hell."

"Language." He warned.

I sighed. "S-s-s-orry." I mumbled…I still have a hard time saying that word.

"Professor sir?" Butch asked.

"What is it Butch?" The Professor asked.

"Well, we brought back the chemical that Buttercup created…I was wondering if you could check it out. I have a feeling it does something funny."

The Professor nodded. "Of course I can check it out for you. Where is the chemical?"

"I put it in your lab downstairs." Blossom answered. "It's hard to miss. It's yellow and bubbly."

"Okay, I'll check it out right now, tell me when supper's ready." He said and then descended to the basement.

"So, what's for supper?" I asked Blossom.

"Spaghetti."

"That sounds really good right now." Boomer said.

Brick chuckled. "Anything besides Kraft Dinner sounds good right now."

They made their way back to the kitchen and I sighed again.

I hadn't noticed that Butch was still standing there until he carefully lifted my legs, sat down, and then let my legs rest on his lap.

"You seem lonely."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am."

He frowned. "I'm sorry about all of this."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well, you didn't blow up the chemistry lab and leave yourself immoveable did you?"

He chuckled. "Well, I still feel sorry for you."

"I hope I get better soon, I honestly can't take this."

"How long do you think it'll take for you to feel better?"

"Pfft…I don't know."

He nodded. "Don't worry Greenbean, you'll be okay."

I sighed again. "Have fun trying to feed me spaghetti."

He chuckled. "Don't worry I'll make sure to get plenty of spaghetti sauce on that cute little face of yours."

I blushed and laughed. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." He challenged me.

I was about to reply when suddenly The Professor came running up the stairs.

"I KNOW WHAT THE CHEMICAL DOES!"

Butch and I turned to look at him.

"What?" Butch and I asked at the same time.

"I KNOW WHAT THE CHEMICAL DOES!" He repeated.

Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer ran into the living room.

"What's going on?" Blossom asked.

"I KNOW WHAT THE CHEMICAL DOES!"

"Well, what does it do?" I almost demanded.

The Professor cleared his throat and began to explain.

"Well, the chemical is very strong and it can be very dangerous, especially to normal humans. It can cause humans to go paralyzed and it can even cause them death, although since you guys are super humans it can just make you immovable and sore for a couple days…sometimes months…"

"MONTHS?! I AM NOT STAYING LIKE THIS FOR MONTHS!" I exploded.

The Professor lifted a hand to stop me. "Don't worry Buttercup; I don't think it's going to last long for you."

I sighed in relief. "It better not."

"Anyways…As I was testing it I discovered something…" He turned to look at Brick. "It can give you your powers back."

Brick's eyes widen and then excitement flashed through his eyes. "Really?"

The Professor nodded. "Indeed, except I don't know how…"

"What do you mean Professor?" Bubbles asked.

"I mean, I don't know how it can give Brick his powers back. I don't know if I can just give Brick the chemical through a vaccination or if he should drink it…I don't know, and at the same time I don't want to take that chance because it could really harm him."

"I'm willing to take that chance." Brick said.

"No!" Shouted Blossom. "No, Brick you are not taking that chance! I forbid you!"

Brick chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to get hurt! You'll end up like Buttercup or worse! It might cause you death because you don't have your superpowers."

Brick frowned and looked down at his feet. It looked like he was trying to decide what to do.

"So, what's going to happen to me?" I asked The Professor.

"You'll go back to your normal self in a couple days…Three days minimum."

"What's the maximum?"

"Uh.." The Professor rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Professor?"

"Maximum can be up to 12 months, but let's not think that far ahead!"

My jaw dropped even though it did hurt. "12 months?!"

"Buttercup, it will probably only be 3 days, you're one of the toughest girls I know."

Butch turned to me and smiled. "You'll be fine Greenbean."

Somehow, that managed to make me feel better. "Okay." I said in a low voice that only Butch heard it.

The Professor sighed. "There's so many other things I have to test on it…" He turned to Blossom. "Don't call me up for supper, I'll eat later, I just really have to find out what else that chemical does."

Blossom nodded. "I understand Professor. I'll leave something for you."

He smiled and thanked her. "I'll be down in the lab. I trust you all not to burn the house down."

He turned around and went back down to the lab.

I sighed heavily. "Why does it always have to happen to me?"

Suddenly, Brick chuckled. "I was just thinking the same thing…"

Blossom made her way back to the kitchen and twenty minutes later she called out that supper was ready.

Without warning, Butch picked me up and carried me to the table.

"Butch, how am I supposed to sit down?"

"Hush up Buttercup, I'm thinking."

"Be careful with her Butch." Blossom said nervously.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you so protective of me?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Like I said, I'm the oldest and I have to protect my little sisters."

I groaned. "Like I said, only by 30 seconds."

"It doesn't matter I'm still the oldest!"

"I am not arguing with you right now!"

"Bubbles," Butch said. "Pull out that chair for me."

Bubbles pulled the chair out and Butch tried to gently sit me down on it. He sat me down on the chair successfully and I saw Blossom let out a deep breath.

She honestly needs to stop worrying so much. Her brain's gonna rot if she doesn't stop worrying all the time.

I sighed as Blossom set the plate of spaghetti in front of me. I knew that Butch had to feed me, it hurt so bad to even do simple thinks like shake my head. I sighed again and blushed as Butch twirled the spaghetti on the fork and brought it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and felt my face turn to a deep shade of red…This is going to be a long supper.

After what seemed like forever, I finished my food and Butch carried me back up to my bed.

"Now what?" He asked me.

I narrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

His face turned red.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Never mind, Blossom will take care of it."

"Umm…Kay…?" I let it go and watched the red flush out of his face.

He lay down beside me. "You'll be okay." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "I love how you don't get tired of telling me that."

He smiled and shrugged. "It sounds like you need to hear it right now."

I sighed. "Yeah, I hate not being able to move."

He nodded and stared at me intensely.

I bit my lip. "Thanks for everything Butch."

He nodded again. "Any time Greenbean."

I suddenly felt my eyelids go heavy, I wasn't sure why, it wasn't even that late.

"Hey Butch, can you put music on?" I yawned.

He nodded and went to put my ipod on shuffle. I grew even more tired when "Beside you" by Marianas Trench started playing.

"_When your tears are spent_

_On your last pretense_

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles _

_And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while."_

I yawned again and closed my eyes.

"_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you, when it is gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you."_

I was beginning to drift off into sleep when suddenly I heard Butch say:

"Good night Greenbean…" And that was the last thing I heard.

***Butch's POV***

"Good night Greenbean…I love you." I said and then kissed her forehead.

I sighed. I doubt she heard that, I looked down at her and smiled.

"_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_

_When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._

_When you try to speak but you make no sound_

_And the words you want out of reach but they've never been so loud."_

Suddenly, I groaned. I did love her so much didn't I?

"_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you, when it is gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you."_

I didn't want to lose her…Not again, I lost her to Mitch and now I just want her back. I can't live without her…I already tried and somehow my mind always went back to thinking about her.

"_I will stay_

_Nobody will break you, yeah._

_Trust in me, trust in me. _

_Don't pull away_

_Trust in me, trust in me. _

_I'm just trying to keep this together, _

_Because I could do worse and you could do better."_

I sighed, I have to try to get her back…She's mine…I don't care what anyone says…She's _mine…._Wow, I just sounded like a creep just then.

"_Tears are spent on your last pretense_

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense. _

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_Nobody will break you. _

_Tears are spent on your last pretense_

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense. _

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_Nobody will break you."_

I smiled and pulled the covers over top of her; I turned off the light, smiled at her once more, and shut the door.

_Okay that's it for now! I really don't know what's going on with me, I'm having writer's block and I'm having a hard time putting my ideas down into words. I know what's gonna happen next I just don't know how to get there! UGH! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and sorry it was shorter than the last one, I promise to try to make longer chapters! See ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay guyz, here's chapter six! Sorry if you think the story's going by too slow, I know exactly what I want to do; I'm just having trouble getting there! So, I just wanted to tell you guys about a fanfiction I'm reading by Pink Powerpuff Blossom it's a story about Bubbles (for any of you Bubbles fans out there) it is called "Sunshine into Shadows". You should really check it out! It's worth it! Anywayz, here's chapter six! _

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter Six:**

My alarm clock rang at six in the morning as it always does, and like always I go to melt it with my lazar eyes…Honestly, one of these days The Professor is going to go bankrupt from buying me all these alarm clocks.

I completely forgot all about not being able to move until I threw the covers off of me and went to get up. The pain wasn't as bad as yesterday but it was still enough to make me tumble unto the ground.

I landed on the floor with a loud THUMP. I groaned and tried to push myself off the floor. I very gently moved my arms so that my palms could touch the floor and I pushed up. I groaned. My muscles were sore and it felt like I had been beating up monsters and exercising all in the same hour. I sighed and lay on my floor for a while…It was surprisingly comfortable at the moment.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps walk up the stairs and open my door. I looked up and saw Blossom staring down at me.

"Uh…Are you okay?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I demanded.

"Do you hurt as bad as yesterday?"

I shook my head, feeling the muscles tighten when I did. "As you can tell I can move a bit more, not so much but more. Now, it just feels like I had a super hardcore intense workout yesterday."

"How intense?"

"It feels like I was fighting monsters, fighting Butch, beating up the Powerpunks, working out, and doing math homework all at the same time."

She nodded. "You should probably stay home then."

"Ya think?"

She sighed and continued to look at me.

"Blossom, do you mind picking me up from the ground?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

She picked me up and put me back on my bed. I noticed that I was wearing my green and black stripped pyjamas. I suddenly panicked.

"You put these on me right?" I asked Blossom.

She nodded. "Yeah why?"

I shook my head, knowing that Butch was the last person I saw last night before I had went to sleep…It just would've been a bit awkward if he had put my pyjamas on for me.

Blossom sighed. "Anyways, Bubs and I have to go to school."

I sighed and nodded slightly. "Yeah I know."

"So, Butch is going to stay with you."

I didn't protest. "Okay…Why?"

"Because I don't want you to be here by yourself…Especially since you're still sort of immoveable. So, since Butch is the only person who doesn't really care much about school he's skipping to hang out here with you."

I sighed. "Whatever. What time is he getting here?"

"He's already here."

"What? Why?"

"The Rowdyruff's have been here for about thirty minutes. They came over early to have breakfast."

I groaned. "So now they're just gonna come over to eat our food because the only thing they can manage to cook without burning is KD…Maybe?"

Blossom sighed. "Yeah, and plus they're good friends, we owe it to them."

"Yeah, owe them." I said sarcastically.

"Anyways, have fun here on your own…Can you at least walk?"

I nodded. "Well, at least I think so."

Blossom told me to try walking down the hallway and stop at the stairs so I did. I was going really slow and by the way I was walking it looked like I had a rash on my bum. When I got to the stairs I felt a little too confident and decided I would try going down them…Worst mistake ever. As I went to put my foot on the step I somehow managed to tumble down them. I started rolling down the stairs and braced myself to land on the floor when suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

I gasped to see that Butch had caught me and was now smiling at me. I blushed.

"I had the situation under control." I stated.

He scoffed. "Sure you did."

I sighed. "You know you can put me down, I have enough strength to keep myself up…It's walking I need to worry about."

He gently put me down. I noticed that Brick and Boomer were sitting in my kitchen table eating pancakes and sausages. They were trying not to laugh.

"Go ahead laugh!" I shouted. "But I'll make your life a living hell if you do!"

Boomer turned to Brick. "I think Butterbutt's in a bad mood today."

I groaned. "You guys suck!"

They laughed. I groaned again. "I can see how much I am loved and appreciated by my fellow peers." I said sarcastically.

Brick continued laughing and Boomer gave me a sympathetic smile.

I sighed and turned to Butch. "So you're chilling out with me huh?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yep, whether you like it or not."

I shrugged and was surprised when it didn't sent pain shooting through my body. "I don't really care."

He nodded. "So what are we going to do all day?"

I shrugged again. "Well, right now I'm going to eat something."

I started to walk slowly to the kitchen and when I was halfway there the boys started howling with laughter.

I stopped walking and immediately turned red. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" I shouted.

"You look like a penguin!" Brick laughed.

I groaned. "No one likes me!"

My face was growing redder and redder with each step I took. But, I was able to get my breakfast and sit down to eat.

The boys eyed me carefully as I grabbed my fork and shoved sausage into my mouth. I noticed them staring.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full.

They laughed again. I rolled my eyes and swallowed.

"BLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSOOOO OOOMMMMMMM!" I cried.

Blossom came running down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Can you please take these idiots out of here before I punch them?!" I demanded.

She sighed heavily and put her hands on her hips. "What did they do this time?"

"There laughing at my penguin walk!" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever it's time to go anyways." She turned and called up the stairs.

"BUBBLES! HURRY UP WE'RE LEAVING!"

"I'M COMING BLOSSOM! I'M JUST GETTING MY BUNNYHUG!"

Bubbles came rushing down the stairs with her backpack on and with her blue bunnyhug, Blossom grabbed her backpack from the couch and Brick and Boomer followed. They said goodbye and walked out the door, leaving Butch staring at me from the leaving room, and leaving me shoving food in my mouth.

"No one likes me." I mumbled sarcastically.

Butch smiled and walked toward me. "Aww, that's not true Buttercup, I like you."

"Yeah right." I shoved more pieces of pancakes in my mouth.

He sat down across from me.

I looked at him, he looked bored. "You can leave ya know."

He looked shocked. "Pardon?"

"You look really bored. You can leave if I bore you."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You don't bore me Buttercup."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

He shook his head. "You do the opposite of that. I love having you around."

"Yeah sure, maybe if I wasn't so boring our relationship would've lasted."

Suddenly, I felt him tense up. I probably shouldn't have said that out loud…

He took a deep breath. "Don't bring that up okay?" He almost demanded.

"Why?" A normal person would've nodded and let it go, but I seem to really like challenging him.

"Because…" He said through his teeth. "I said so…"

I nodded. "I see." That's the only thing I could bring myself to say. I knew he wanted to say more but I didn't want to push it…

He sighed. "Anyway, what do you want to do today?"

"I told you I didn't know."

He shrugged. "What do you usually do when you're home on your own?"

"Sleep."

"Okay…Anything else?"

"Umm…." I thought about it for a second, and then I shrugged. "I don't know, sometimes I dance around the house like an idiot but I can't really do that right now."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No you probably shouldn't."

"I watch TV, I go on the internet, and I don't know what else…Like I said I'm boring."

"Okay, just finish your breakfast and then we'll watch TV or something."

I nodded. "Okay sounds like a plan."

***Princess' POV***

The prison guard came to get me again when Ace arrived. My heart started pounding as I walked up to the little cubicle and saw Ace sitting on the other side of it. I picked up the phone and didn't say anything. I wanted him to start talking first.

"What's up Princess?" He asked.

"I've been better." I answered bitterly. "How about you?"

He chuckled humourlessly and shrugged. "I'm not doing so bad."

I nodded. "That's good."

He sighed. "Yep." He said popping the p.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so let's talk about why you're really here."

"Shh!" He hushed. "You've got to keep your voice down." He whispered into the phone.

I rolled my eyes again. "Okay fine, sorry." I whispered an apology.

"So, I trust that you're going to tell me nothing but the truth?"

I gulped and tried to keep myself from stuttering. "Yes." I sounded a little too confident.

"Okay, so…Spill."

I sighed. "Well, Mojo and Him found supplies to build a laser that will be strong enough to break down the walls of the jail. They're going to break it down, run to Mojo's house and then grab weapons to kill the Powerpuff girls in their sleep...That's all I got from them right now." I spoke a bit too fast…I hoped he didn't notice.

I don't think he did because he just went off talking. "Okay, but, where did they find supplies to build a laser?"

"I don't know. How should I know? Mojo managed to find supplies to make three little boys here didn't he?" I snapped.

Ace nodded. "Okay, you have a point."

I nodded. "Yes, I do." I said in a matter of fact voice.

"But, how are they going to escape the prison guards and the electric fence?" He asked.

I shrugged. "They haven't worked the out yet." Which was true, we still didn't know how we were going to do that, since I was going to be the one coming to break them out.

He nodded. "How long do you think they'll take to figure it out?"

"Why are you asking me everything like I know?!" I demanded.

"Uh, probably because you share the same cell with them!" Ace snapped.

I groaned. "Well, I'm sorry but they're not the friendliest people."

Ace sighed. "How many phone calls do they let you make?"

I shrugged. "Not many but I think they'll let me make one since I don't ask to use the phone much."

"Okay, when you have it figured out, call me and I'll come back to talk to you…Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay sounds like a plan." I hung up the phone, got up and walk away. I don't even say goodbye to the poor guy.

***Ace's POV***

I was standing in front of Blossom's high school waiting for her to walk out the front door. Geez, the lunch bell had just rung about five minutes ago! Where the heck is she? Suddenly, as if right on cue, she walked out of the doors and walked up towards me.

"Hey Ginger." I greeted.

"Hi Ace." She's gotten used to me calling her Ginger.

"How's it going?"

She shrugged. She also wasn't so aggressive when talking to me anymore. "It's been good. What about you?"

"I've also been good…How's you and Brick?"

She smiled and her cheeks turned pink. "It's been good."

I ignored the tiny feeling of jealousy in my stomach. I smiled and nodded. "That's good."

"Um…Yeah…So why did you need to talk to me?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"I needed to tell you something…"

"Um, yeah obviously…"

I rolled my eyes. "It's about Mojo and Him." I lowered my voice.

She narrowed her eyebrows. "What do you know?"

"I know that they're planning to escape."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"Yeah, but I also know that they're planning to take revenge and go kill you in your sleep!" I snapped.

She looked baffled. "What?"

"They're going to break out using this weird laser thing that they're going to build, then they're going to break down the walls, and escape! Then they're going to go kill you and your sisters in your sleep."

"But, how do you know this?"

"Princess told me."

"Princess? You've been talking to Princess?"

I nodded. "Yes Ginger I have."

She looked slightly confused. "Why?"

I sighed. "Well, her daddy's keeping her in jail this time. He's not bailing her out, he's as annoyed by her as everyone else…The worst part about it is that he had to live with her…But anyway, I knew she wouldn't want to be locked up in jail so I made a deal with her." I explained.

Blossom listened carefully.

"I told her that I would bail her out only if she told me everything about what Mojo and Him were planning."

I was expecting her to say something about how good of an idea that was, but instead she ended up slapping me across the face.

"Are you stupid?!" She shouted.

I cupped the cheek she had hit. "What are you talking about?!" I asked completely confused.

"Are you honestly that stupid?!"

"Can you please explain to me why you slapped me…Again?!"

"UGH! How can you trust Princess?! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she's lying?!"

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe she's lying to you. Maybe everything she's been telling you is a lie and she's only using you so she can get out of jail?"

I shook my head. "No, she wouldn't do that…" I said more to myself. "She's changed…" I was pretty much trying to convince myself.

Blossom sighed. "People don't change that fast Ace…."

I looked at her and frowned.

"Well, not people like Princess anyway." She gave me a sympathetic look.

I shook my head. "I have to trust her Ginger. This is the only way."

"The only way for what?"

"To keep you puffs safe from Mojo and Him."

She put her hands on her hips. "Why does every one think that we're vulnerable against Mojo and Him? We've beat their butts ever since we were five."

I shrugged. "Well, I just wanna be a good friend okay? Plus, I thought it would be a good idea to warn you."

She thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'd rather know when someone's coming to attack us."

I smiled. "I'll keep you updated."

She nodded. "I'll check my phone for your text messages."

"Yep, your check your window…I might start tapping on it."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just use the front door like a normal person?"

I laughed. "Yeah, me, normal? Haha, you're funny Blossom."

She rolled her eyes. "I have to go back inside."

I nodded. "I'll see you around Ginger."

She smiled. "See ya later Ace."

***Buttercup's POV***

For pretty much the whole morning and all afternoon, Butch and I just sat on my couch and watched movies. We watched the old Disney movies we used to like when we were little. We watched Butch's favourite Disney movie first, The Lion King. Then we watched my favourite; Pinocchio. We also watched Lilo and Stitch, Snow White, Hercules, The Black Cauldron, you know the good stuff.

Then at lunch we had sandwiches (Butch wanted to make me KD but I refused). And now we were just sitting on the couch enjoying each other's company not saying anything. Also, it hurts less and less to move now; I am very relieved by this.

"So today was fun." Butch said.

I laughed. "Yeah, we didn't do much!"

"Yeah, well, it beats school ya know."

I nodded in agreement. "Yep."

We were silent for another few moments.

"So, I'm glad you stayed here all day with me." I told him breaking the silence.

He smiled proudly. "Me too."

I sighed. "Honestly, I'm really glad you did, I would've been bored on my own…You're like my best friend."

His smile got wider. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah why?"

"Wow," He pretended to look hurt. "I guess I'll always be stuck in the friend zone huh?"

I gasped and playfully nudged him. "You suck."

He laughed. "Yeah, you've told me once or twice."

For some reason I blushed.

"You know, I never understood why you weren't so heartbroken when you found out Mitch was cheating on you." He said.

I shrugged. "I don't know either…I mean, I was heartbroken at first."

"But…?"

"But…I don't know Butch. Honestly I don't know."

"Maybe you didn't like him as much as you thought you did."

I started laughing humourlessly.

He looked taken aback. "What?" He asked.

"You might just be right Butch."

"He's such a big jerk, why did you even date him?"

I shrugged. I didn't know that either. I guess I started dating him to get over Butch. "I don't know why I dated him."

I answered Butch.

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I do something?"

I narrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"Just hold still for a second."

"Umm…Okay…It's not like I can-"

I didn't finish my sentence. Butch's lips interrupted mine.

_I hope you guys enjoyed that! I just wanna say that I really do enjoy your reviews and I'm loving writing this story! Thanks for reviewing and i hope you review this chapter too!_

_Anywayz, I'll see ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is short but I felt kind of bad for leaving you off with a pretty bad cliff hanger last time! Sorry! Also, my friend just reminded me that here in Canada we say some words differently than in the United States sorry about that! I think I put in two or three words in the last chapter that you guys might have not known…_

_Kraft Dinner (We also call it Krap Dinner or KD) = it's a brand of macaroni and Cheese_

_Bunnyhug= A hooded pull over sweater_

_Washroom= A bathroom (I think you guys may have guessed that though)_

_I think that's it I think…I don't know…if you find any more words you can ask me, I'm sorry it's just that I use those words daily that I use them in my writing!_

_One more thing, there is a song in this chapter "Missing" by Flyleaf (I DO NOT OWN SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO FLYLEAF) Anywayz, that's all enjoy the chapter please review I enjoy reading your reviews!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter seven:**

My eyes widen when he first kissed me, then I slowly let my eyes drift shut and I kissed him back. I felt him smile against my lips, I kissed him back for a couple more seconds then my eyes flew open and I gently pushed him back.

"What? What's wrong?" He almost demanded.

I slowly shook my head. "We can't do this Butch."

I looked down at my hands not daring to meet his gaze.

I heard him take a shaky deep breath. "Why not?"

I shook my head. _Because I don't want to get hurt. _"I don't know." I simply said.

"I miss you Buttercup." I heard him mumble.

I felt a tear escape my right eye. "I-I" My voice cracked.

"Shh…" He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "It's okay Buttercup."

I started crying. "I-I'm s-s-so-sor-ry." I said in between sobs.

He chuckled humourlessly. "It's okay Buttercup."

I shook my head lightly. I just didn't want to get hurt, and I've been hurt too many times…Who says I won't get hurt again.

Suddenly, the door knob twisted and Blossom walked in with Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer behind her. I broke away from Butch and got up a little too fast.

Blossom saw me and then Butch, then she turned back to me.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Uh, nothing." I answered quickly and carefully walked up the stairs and into my room.

Once I was in my room I groaned and laid down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Butch…" I whispered to myself. I felt more tears fall out of my eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore…I can't stand to get my heart broken again."

I wiped my tears away and started thinking about the kiss we just shared. It happened so fast and I didn't see it coming! He just leaned into me so quickly and gently placed his lips on mine. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I found myself smiling. I quickly wiped my smile away and frowned.

"UGH!" I groaned and threw a pillow across the room.

"Ow!" I shouted when my sore arms screamed in pain.

I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked a bit too harsh.

"Um…Are you okay Buttercup?" I heard Bubbles ask.

I sighed. "What do you think Bubs?"

"Can I come in?"

"You're already here aren't you?"

"I'm taking that as a yes." She opened the door, stepped into my room and closed the door behind her.

"Who sent you Blossom or Brick?"

"Both…"

I chuckled humourlessly. "Of course."

She sat on my bed. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"So Butch kissed you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "He told you guys?"

She nodded. "Well, Blossom demanded to know why you stormed to your room when we walked in…"

I nodded. "Okay, I guess I see why he told her…Blossom can be very intimidating."

Bubbles giggled. "I love how you can make a joke even during a tough situation."

I scoffed. "Well, what's the use of worrying?"

She smirked. "Yeah, look who's talking."

"What?" I demanded.

She laughed. "You know Buttercup, I've known you since the day that The Professor made us I know everything about you?!"

"Really?" I asked doubtfully

She smiled and nodded. "Yep!" She sounded too happy.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're worried about getting your heart broken aren't you?"

I looked at her and laugh nervously.

"Ha! I told you!" She shouted.

I groaned. "I never said anything!"

"You didn't have to…" She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. "Buttercup, you have to believe that Butch wouldn't do that to you! He loves you Butts!"

I sighed. "But…I mean…He…"

"Cheated on you?"

I didn't say anything, I just gulped.

"But he didn't cheat on you. Robyn didn't know you were dating him…Heck, she doesn't even know you like him."

"But, what if he liked it?"

She pulled away from me and wrinkled her eyebrows. "What if he liked what? Robyn kissing him?"

I nodded and turned red.

"Well, obviously not since he still likes you…And he kissed you just a couple minutes ago."

I couldn't help but smile. "But still Bubbles…I'm….I'm…"

"You're? You're…?"

I gulped. _"Scared." _I whispered.

I expected her to laugh but she just gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Buttercup…Really I am. I'm sorry that the other boyfriends you've had have always cheated on you…But, I can promise you that Butch won't…He wouldn't hurt you."

I sighed.

"You know, you should've made up with him when you first had a chance."

"When? When I saw Robyn and him lip locking?" I said that too harshly, I didn't really care at the moment.

She nodded. "Yep, pretty much."

I groaned. "Maybe Bubbles love wasn't meant to be for me…"

She shook her head. "That's not true!" Then she smiled. "Love is meant for every one!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Right."

She sighed. "Well, I'm going to leave you alone to think about it okay? I'll call you when supper's ready, Blossom is making poutine."

I nodded and didn't reply.

She gave me a small smile and walked out of my room leaving alone in the silence.

The silence was becoming too much for me to bare so I plugged in my iPod and put it on shuffle. I almost laughed when I heard the song that came on.

"_I saw the queen_

_Swam out below her star on sea beneath_

_Though I lifted up my hands to her_

_She never lifted me_

_Oh, something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone…"_

I closed my eyes and laid my head on the pillow. I started to remember when I walked into the school and saw Mitch making out with that other girl.

"_Found something sweet_

_On the island with the daughters of Eve_

_But through thick and thin they've gone away_

_And only left their grief_

_Oh, something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone…"_

I think it hurt more a little bit after I saw it happening. At that moment I was in shock…But now that I really think about it…What an idiot! Why did I even date him!?

"_Something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone_

_Something's missing in me_

_Something's missing in me…"_

Suddenly, I remembered Butch again. I gently touched my lower lip with my index finger and smiled. He was my first kiss only a year ago.

"_Down here, love wasn't meant to be_

_It wasn't meant to be for me."_

I remember it like it was just yesterday, it was under a tree in the middle of the night in summer at the park. We had just finished carving our initials into the tree…I wonder if they're still there…

"_Down here, love wasn't meant to be_

_It wasn't meant to be for me…"_

I sighed…Who was I kidding? If I went back with Butch my heart would end up broken again.

"_Something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone_

_Something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me _

_As lovers left me to bleed alone"_

I sighed again.

"_Something's missing in me_

_Something's missing in me_

_Something's missing in me_

_Something's missing in me…"_

***Butch's POV***

I sighed and ran my fingers through my dark hair. Meanwhile, Boomer was sitting on the other side of the dining room table smiling at me.

"Can I help you or…?"

He burst out laughing. "Wow Butch."

"What?" I demanded almost shouting.

"Hush!" Blossom shushed me. "I'm trying to make poutine here!"

I rolled my eyes. "It really shouldn't be that hard…Why can't you just go buy some?"

She shrugged. "I like to cook you know."

"Whatever." I mumbled and turned back to look at Boomer that looked humoured.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

He laughed at me. "So you finally did it huh? You kissed her?"

My face turned red and I growled. "Shut up Boomer."

"Hey, I'm happy for you. You finally did it…I don't really know why it took you so long I mean, you had kissed her before…"

"How do you know that?"

"Butch, you guys dated for what? Six months? You had to have kissed each other at least once."

I sighed as I remembered that day.

***Flashback***

The crickets were chirping, the street lamps were on but other than that, the moon was our only other light source. I was holding on to Buttercup's hand leading her toward the tree.

"Butch!" She shouted in a whisper. "What are we doing?"

"Shh! Just wait a couple seconds okay?"

I heard her groan. "Fine."

We made it to the big tree in the park and I took out a switch blade.

Buttercup gasped when she saw it.

"It's okay Buttercup calm down." I told her and started to carve my initials in the tree trunk.

She watched me carefully. "What are you doing?" She asked.

When I finished carving the initials BJ in the tree I handed the switch blade to her.

"You're turn." She took the switch blade and carefully cared a small plus sign underneath my initials then carved her initials BU underneath mine.

I smiled.

She smiled back at me and gave me the switch blade. I put it in my back pocket.

I sat down and leaned against the tree. Buttercup sat in between my legs and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her there for a while. We didn't say anything for a long time. Not until we got up.

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah?"

I grabbed her shoulders, pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

It was my first kiss and I was pretty positive that it was her first kiss too.

***End of Flashback***

"Butch!" Boomer shouted.

I snapped back to earth. "What?!" I shouted back.

"You zoned out…You actually looked kind of funny."

"Shut up Boomer."

I sighed. "Yeah I kissed her…But what's the point? She pushed me away and practically ran downstairs."

"She's scared." I heard Blossom say.

I turned to look at her. She was stirring the gravy for the poutine.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's scared of getting hurt…She'd never tell you that though." Blossom turned down the stove and turned on her mini deep fryer. She pulled the frozen French fries from the freezer and put some in the fryer.

"She thinks I'd _hurt _her."

"Well not physically… She knows you won't hurt her physically and plus she can take that kind of pain…The only thing she can't take is well… a heartbreak."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't break her heart."

This time Boomer spoke. "Well, she didn't take it too well that time she saw you kissing Robyn."

"FOR THE LAST TIME! ROBYN KISSED _ME. _I _DID NOT _KISS _HER!"_

"Okay, calm down Butchy."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid nickname for me.

Blossom sighed. "Don't worry about it Butch, she'll come to her senses."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's going to wake up and say "I love Butch Jojo" and she won't deny it…And if she doesn't wake up and say that then I will slap her so…don't worry."

I smiled. "Thanks Blossom."

She smiled back. "No problem Butch."

"So, is the poutine ready yet?"

She shook her head. "We still need the cheese."

I groaned. "I'm hungry."

"Don't rush me! Then I'll take even longer!"

I shook my head. "Hey, where's Brick."

"Washroom." Blossom answered.

"Where's Bubbles?"

"She's probably still with Buttercup…Or in her room either or."

I nodded. "I see."

Blossom nodded. "Yep."

I sighed again.

"Gee sorry Butch I'm going as fast as I can!" Blossom almost yelled.

I laughed and shook my head. "No it's not you. I was just thinking…"

"About?" Boomer asked.

I took a deep breath. "It's just…Buttercup makes me feel like no other girl ever has…I love her."

_Yeah, sorry it was a bit rushed; also sorry for the ending of this chapter I couldn't find a better way to end it. Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews and I'll catch ya later! BYE!_

_~90sbaby112_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay guys, here's chapter eight! Thank you so much for all the reviews it means a lot to me! I would like to thank __Brutegirl62 __for the awesome song suggestions! I loved them so much that I used one in this chapter! The song I used is "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KELLY CLARKSON. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter eight:**

So, I'm going back to school today…I wonder if the chemistry lab is still being repaired or if there will actually be class today. I should probably ask Brick when I go downstairs for breakfast.

I sighed and put my wavy hair back into a messy bun. I stopped trying to look good for school. Honestly, I didn't care anymore. I'm just going to be sitting at a desk for seven hours taking notes or whatever, but I must admit, I loved my hair. I had let it grow out so that it dangled about four inches under my shoulders. Also, the longer it got the wavier it became. Maybe one day I'll let it down…When I'm not so lazy.

I put on my green and black stripped shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black converse. I sighed, grabbed my green bunnyhug and walked downstairs.

"Are you feeling better?" Blossom asked when she saw me walking down the stairs.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm still a bit sore but I'm okay."

She nodded and poured herself a bowl of cheerios'. I saw that Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and Butch were also sitting down on the dining room table eating cereal.

I sighed and poured myself a bowl.

"Hey Brick?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Is there chemistry class yet or is it still being repaired?"

"It's still being repaired…I don't know if I should be happy or upset about that."

I rolled my eyes. "Just be thankful okay?"

He smirked. "Yeah, but I really don't want to fall behind especially for finals."

"Finals aren't for another four months!"

"Yeah, but you never know how long it can take people to repair a chemistry classroom!"

I sighed. "Whatever, so what have you been doing?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes I go to the music room and just chill out and play guitar, other times I go to the library and read or do homework, or I use the computer and game."

I nodded. "Right."

"Yeah Buttercup," I heard Blossom say. "I haven't had Chemistry in a while either."

I sighed. "I'm sorry okay?! Geez, it's not all my fault..."

"Yes it is." Everyone said at the same time.

"Well, even if it was which it's not! Be happy! I discovered something that might give Brick his powers back!"

"Speaking of Brick getting his powers back…Do you think The Professor's still working on the chemical?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom shrugged. "Probably, he hasn't really said much about it."

"I haven't even seen him since that day." I said.

Blossom shrugged again. "He's a busy man."

I looked at Butch and noticed that he wouldn't look up from the bowl of cereal. It was like he was studying the cheerios to see what they did next.

I was going to open my mouth to say something, then I remembered yesterday and how awkward in was…Well, it was more awkward for me really.

"Okay are you guys finished?" Blossom asked.

We all mumbled a yes.

"Okay, then we better go catch the bus."

We walked out to the bus stop and waited there for a couple seconds before the bus arrived.

We got on the bus and I sat with Butch since that is a routine that _cannot _be broken for any reason what so ever. I think it started when we all became friends. Blossom would sit with Brick, I would sit with Butch, and Bubbles would sit with Boomer…Even if we were mad we sat by them…I don't really know why but it would feel weird to break that routine.

Butch let me sit in the window seat as always and he took the aisle seat. The first five minutes where really awkward and quiet so I put in my headphones and listened to the music blast in my ears.

Finally, when the bus made it to the school, I grabbed my backpack and hurried off. I made my way to my locker and stuffed all my crap in there and took out a few of my textbooks and shoved them in my backpack.

I sighed.

"So, what are you going to do first period?" Blossom asked me while she opened her locker as well.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe you could go to the library and read a book?" Bubbles suggested.

I shrugged again. "Maybe I'll go to the library and read Homestuck." (A/N I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK)

Suddenly the bell rang and I sighed. "I'll see you guys later."

They made their way to their first period classes and I made my way to the library and propped down on a computer.

I signed in and opened up Homestuck. I had to reread the same page more than once because for some reason my head kept wondering off elsewhere! Gosh, why did I have to make things awkward between me and Butch? Why couldn't I have just gone along with it like a normal person? Pfft, me? Normal? Yeah right. But honestly, it's not like I didn't like kissing him! I liked it very much! I groaned what's wrong with me?

Suddenly, someone sat down on the computer next to mine. I looked over to see who it was and it was Robyn.

I felt a feeling of hatred in the pit of my stomach, I didn't really know why. I didn't hate Robyn she was a really nice girl. I mean sure, we aren't as best friends as we used to be but I still liked her and talked to her sometimes…But right now, my stomach told me that I hated her.

"Hi Buttercup are you okay?" She asked.

I admired her long brown silky hair that went down to the middle of her back. And her blue eyes that always seemed to twinkle.

"Umm…Buttercup?" She asked again.

I snapped into reality. "Oh, sorry, yeah I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You look completely out of it."

_I am completely out of it. _"I'm fine."

"Oh, okay then."

I sighed and tried to read more.

I jumped when I heard her speak again.

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you and your sisters still play instruments?"

"Um, yeah we do. Once in a while we'll play our instruments together." I was a bit confused on why she was asking.

"Well, I'm turning sixteen soon and I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind playing at my sweet sixteen?"

"I-Uh…"

"Oh pretty please Buttercup! It would mean so much to me!"

I would usually jump an opportunity to play in front of people but for some reason now, I didn't want to. But Robyn was pouting and giving me a puppy dog look. I couldn't say no but I didn't want to say yes!

I sighed. "I'll talk to Blossom about it." I finally said.

Her face lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'll talk to her. She's the oldest so she makes all the important decisions."

"I thought she was the oldest by only thirty seconds?"

"Yeah, but she's still the oldest." I answered a bit too quickly.

"Oh okay, well I hope she says yes."

I nodded and slapped on a fake smile. "So where are you having your sweet sixteen?"

"I'm having it in my backyard. It's not going to be something super big but I wanted to make it special."

I nodded. "I understand."

"So, do you think Brick, Boomer, and uh…_Butch _would come if I invited them?"

I smirked but there was no humour on my face…There was just something about how she said Butch's name that made me so…so…_Jealous…_

I nodded. "If we go to your party, they'll probably go too."

I answered.

She smiled widely.

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

She turned red. "Oh, no reason."

"Oh come on, tell me." I tried to sound like I was teasing but I seriously wanted to know.

She turned redder. "Well, I kind of have a crush on Butch…"

I felt my heart stop. "O-oh…W-when did that h-happen?" I tried not to stutter.

She smiled. "Well, it started about two years ago when we were grade nines. He was in my health class and we were partnered together to work on a presentation… I had really bad stage fright and he helped me through it…I just thought it was really sweet of him so, I started to develop a little crush on him…Now, it just keeps getting bigger."

I took a deep breath. Gosh, I'm so stupid.

Robyn looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Um, I'm fine actually. I just…I don't know…"

"You look like you have a lot on your mind."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it Robyn."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'll be fine."

"Oh, okay."

I nodded. "Yep."

Robyn blushed again. "You know I was really embarrassed when you walked into the hallway where Butch and I were kissing."

I felt like someone stabbed my chest. How dare she bring that up?!

I tried to smile. "It's okay, you shouldn't be embarrassed." _I'm the one that should freaking feel embarrassed. _

She sighed and I remembered that day.

***Flashback***

We were at Princess' party for some reason. I think everyone was going and the Rowdyruffs wanted to go so we went with them. I really wanted to leave because Princess was being annoying and I won't lie I was getting tired…Believe it or not I'm not much of a partier…Unless I'm at a Flyleaf concert then that's completely different.

Anyways, I was looking for Butch all over Princess' large mansion and I couldn't find him. I texted him and he wouldn't reply back, so I texted my sisters since I also lost them too.

Hey Blossom have you seen Butch?

No, I'm trying to look for Brick myself.

Oh, well if you see him can you text me?

Yep.

Are you with Bubbles?

Yeah, don't worry about us we're still in the living room. Where are you?

I looked up to see where I was. There were tons of people around that I couldn't really make out where I was, also the house was _huge! _I sighed.

I don't know…

Lol, don't worry we'll find you sooner or later.

Kay.

I put my phone back in my back pocket and continued to search throughout the party. I suddenly walked into a large hallway that was full with old paintings and knight in shining armours. I gasped but not at the knight in shining armours but at Robyn and Butch kissing in the middle of the hallway.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and cleared my throat.

Robyn gasped and pushed away from Butch, Butch looked at me with wide eyes.

"Buttercup I-"

I tried to hold back my tears. I couldn't cry in front of people, especially not these people! They didn't know that Butch and I were dating at the time.

"Butch I-Uh-" I look to my feet. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going home because I'm kind of tired."

"Buttercup-"

"It's okay, I-I'll see you later." I said and ran out of the house and flew away home.

***End of Flashback***

Suddenly the bell rang and snapped me out of my flashback.

I closed the internet and logged off of the computer. I got up and pushed my chair in and was about to leave when Robyn stopped me.

"Remember to talk to Blossom about it." She reminded me.

I gave her another fake smile. "Don't worry Robyn I'll talk to her…" I lied and walked out of the library.

The rest of the day was a drag and I couldn't concentrate especially after my encounter with Robyn. I sighed in relief when it was lunch time, I walked up to my sisters who were at their lockers and practically yelled at them.

"Music room…NOW!"

They exchanged confused glances but followed me to the school music room.

"What are we doing here?" Bubbles asked.

"What do you do in a music room Bubbles? You play music!"

"Some one's grouchy…" Blossom mumbled.

I groaned. "Please guys I need this right now!"

Blossom smiled. "Do you want to sing or do you want me to sing?"

"I'll sing." I answered and picked up a bass guitar.

Blossom picked up a guitar and Bubbles picked up a set of drumsticks and sat down at the drum set.

"What song?" Bubbles asked.

"Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson."

"_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breath_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on."_

It felt good to sing It felt as if I was releasing all the weight I had on my shoulders.

"_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes"_

I was admiring the sound of the guitars and the drums, I wasn't admiring the fact that I felt like I wanted to cry.

"_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breath_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes."_

Suddenly, there were tears on the edge of my eyes, making my sight blurry and watery.

"_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_Now, I don't cry on the outside anymore_

_Anymore…_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes. _

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes…"_

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AMAZING!" We jumped when we heard someone squeal.

We turned and saw Robyn standing in the doorway looking much too happy.

I quickly brushed off the tears that had gathered in my eyes.

"Goodness Buttercup! I didn't know you were such a good singer!"

"Yeah, well…Now you know…" I tried not to sound too bitter.

Blossom smiled. "So how long had you been standing there?"

"Well, I heard music coming down the hallway and I wanted to know what it was and I followed the music here! You guys are amazing!"

Blossom smiled and looked proud. "Thank you Robyn."

"And Buttercup oh my gosh! I really had no idea you could sing as well as Blossom!"

I felt my face go pink. "Well, I don't usually sing in front of people…That's Blossom's job."

I put the bass guitar back where I had found it on a little stand in the corner of the room.

"So Blossom, did Buttercup talk to you?"

I gulped. _Damn it. _

I turned to face Blossom and she gave me a confused look. "No she didn't."

"Sorry Robyn, it slipped my mind, I have such a bad memory." I quickly covered it up.

I heard Bubbles cough to hold in a laugh. I turned to look at her; she was still sitting at the drum set smiling at me. She knows more than anyone that I have an excellent memory. It drives Blossom insane because I don't have to study for exams, I remember everything from class.

"Oh, that's okay Buttercup, I'll just ask Blossom right now."

I nodded.

"So, I'm having my sweet sixteen soon and I was just wondering if you guys could play at my party?!" Robyn squealed.

Blossom smiled and turned to look at us.

Bubbles smiled and shrugged. "Sure."

She turned to me and raised her eyebrows.

I nodded but mouthed a no.

She smiled and turned back to Robyn. "We would love to."

UGH! I groaned in my head.

"Thank you guys so much! Oh, can I ask for one more favour?"

"Shoot?" I said.

"Can you sing at least one song for me Buttercup?"

"Uh, what?"

"Oh pretty please! You're such a good singer!"

My eyes widen. What do I do?

"Um, let me ask Blossom, since she's the oldest and all…" I said blushing.

Blossom raised her eyebrows and looked at me. "You should sing at Robyn's party Butts… I mean you are an amazing singer and everyone deserves to hear your voice."

I almost growled at her but I stopped myself. I forced myself to smile and turned to Robyn.

"Blossom has spoken…I'll sing just _one song _at your party."

"YAY!" She cheered and clapped. "I'll text you guys the deets!" And with that she skipped away.

I groaned.

"So now I'm the oldest?" Blossom asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh shut up Blossom!" I snapped.

"When did she ask you if we could play at her party?" Bubbles asked.

"First period. I think she has a spare first thing in the morning and she saw me while I was on the computer. She asked me but I didn't really plan on telling you." I bit my lip and chuckled nervously.

Blossom nodded. "I know, you have an amazing memory so you probably would've talked to me."

I groaned again. "Well, I'm sorry but I don't want to play at her party!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's inviting Butch!"

"What's wrong with that?"

I sighed. "She's in love with him Blossom…I'm serious, she freaking loves the guy! I mean, I don't hate her but every time I look at her I just get so jealous!"

Blossom and Bubbles sighed frustrated at the same time.

"But, Butch loves you." Bubbles said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah…Sure…"

"But he does Buttercup! He kissed you yesterday didn't he?!"

"Yeah, but what does that matter?! I mean, have you seen Robyn?! She's way pretty than me! Why would Butch choose me when he could have someone as amazing, beautiful, and talented as Robyn?!"

Bubbles snorted. "I'm pretty sure Robyn can't sing or play bass as well as you can."

"BUT WHAT IF SHE DOES?!"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "You really don't get it do you? Butch was made for you and he loves you and will always love you!"

"What if he gets bored of me and decides Robyn's better?"

Blossom groaned. "CAN YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT WHAT WON'T HAPPEN AND START THINKING ABOUT WHAT WILL?!" She yelled.

I sighed. "I struggle with that you know."

"Yeah, I know…It annoys the heck out of me."

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry Bloss."

Bloss gave me a sympathetic look and then gave me a hug.

"Look, this is what we'll do." She said when she let go of me. "We'll find songs to play at Robyn's birthday and then we'll find a song for you to sing…A song for you to sing to Butch."

"BUT-"

"Shut up no buts! You love him and he loves you, end of story."

"But Robyn loves him!"

Blossom smirked. "Well, Robyn's just going to have to accept that Butch is yours and not hers."

_Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I did! Please review and I'll update soon!_

_~90sbaby112_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's chapter nine guys! It's not as interesting as the other chapters but believe me I am trying! I hope you like it and this chapter has a song too! The son g is called "Chasing Pavements" by Adele ALL RIGHTS GO TO ADELE. Also, I would like to say that __Pandagirl __I really LOVE reading your reviews! Keep on reviewing because you make me smile everytime I read them! Also __Pink Powerpuff Blossom __Thanks again for your help and your reviews! You're awesome! And thanks everyone else who has been reading my story and reviewing! You guys are awesome! I'm not even kidding! I hope you enjoy chapter nine!_

**Chapter nine:**

"_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere,"_

I sighed, rolled my eyes and rested my cheek on my right hand while my elbow was being prompted up by the arm rest of the car seat.

Blossom would not stop singing at the top of her lungs! I mean, usually I wouldn't mind but come on! Why must she sing a song that fits my current situation!? Actually, why must there be a song on the radio that fits my current situation?! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO FIT MY CURRENT SITUATION!? Gosh, I hate life sometimes.

"_or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up _

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere?"_

I looked over at Blossom and saw that she was trying to sing passionately while remain control of the steering wheel.

"_I'd build myself up,_

_And fly around in circles, _

_Wait then as my heart drops_

_And my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?"_

"Enough!" I shouted then turned down the volume of the radio.

Blossom looked at me then started laughing hysterically.

"What are you doing Blossom?! Stop laughing and looking at me! You're driving keep your eyes on the road!"

She turned back to the road but continued laughing.

I sighed and turned to look out the window.

"Why couldn't you have brought Bubbles along?" I grumbled.

"Because Bubbles is getting Robyn her own present and since you will "forget" to, you're coming with me."

I sighed. "Can't I just get her a card?"

She shook her head. "Nope, and if you're not going to get her a present then you're going to help me pick something out for her and say it's from the both of us."

"Fine, I'll get her something." I guess it was the least I could do, she was a good person after all.

Blossom pulled into the parking lot of the mall, found a parking space and turned off the car.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Sweet let's go."

We got off the car and walked into the mall. I really didn't know what to get her so I just followed Blossom into all the stores.

"What are you going to get her?" I asked her.

Blossom shrugged. "Something pretty."

"Yes, very specific."

Blossom sighed. "I'm just looking around until I see something that screams her name. Then, I'll get it for her."

"Is that really all?"

"Yeah, what do you do when you buy me or Bubbles a present?"

"Well, I just go by what's on your wish list."

"Well, Robyn didn't give us a wish list so we can't do that."

I sighed. "I guess I should start walking around."

We went to a couple stores and I still hadn't found anything. Blossom had already bought her a makeup kit and I was about ready to give up.

"Blossom I still haven't found anything that's caught my eye."

"Okay, then just get her something simple like a box of chocolates or something."

I sighed. "Alright." I went into a store where they sold greeting cards and boxes of chocolate but when I was looking for a good box of chocolate I saw a little teddy bear that caught my eye for some reason.

It was a small white teddy bear inside a small white mug with a heart on it. I was going to walk by it and ignored it but my gut instinct told me to get it. I got it and bought it for Robyn.

"That's a nice teddy bear." Blossom commented.

I shrugged. "It caught my eye and I didn't know what else to get her."

"Don't worry she'll like it."

I sighed. It was only one more week until we had to play at Robyn's birthday and I still didn't know what song I was going to sing. I needed to think of something fast.

After we walked around the mall again and bought smoothies we walked out and made out way home.

"So, how's everything going on with you and Brick?" I asked to prevent her from turning on the radio.

She shrugged. "Good…" She smiled and turned pink. "I love him you know?"

I gave her a sincere smile. "I know, and he loves you too."

She blushed harder. "Thanks Butts."

I laughed, I actually laughed. "You're welcome Bloss."

She smiled. "Yeah, but he's actually having a hard time without his powers."

"Really? He doesn't act like it."

She nodded. "He doesn't want to show it. But, he said at first it was really hard to get used to not having powers. He almost jumped off a building because he forgot he couldn't fly anymore."

"That would've been messy."

"Yeah," She sighed. "I hope the professor finds a way to give him his powers back. He grew up without them and they're part of him you know?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

She sighed heavily. "You know Buttercup; I just want to let you know that you and Bubbles are my best friends."

"W-what?" I was actually kind of shocked.

She nodded. "Yeah, you guys are my best friends and I am very thankful that you guys are also my sisters."

I felt tears gather up in my eyes. "Aww, you're pulling at my heart strings girl!"

She laughed.

"You're my best friend too." I mumbled.

She looked at me and her eyes were getting red. She let go on the steering wheel and hugged me.

"Uh, Blossom!"

"Yeah?"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVING!"

"Oh yeah!" She quickly put both her hands on the steering wheel and controlled the vehicle.

I sighed in relief. "Remind me never to get into a car with you…Ever."

She laughed. "Oh you know you love me."

I laughed. "Well I can choose my friends but I can't choose my family!"

"Ha! You just admitted to me that I was both!"

"Well…Sometimes…"

She gasped and slapped my arm playfully.

I laughed. I loved spending time with my older sister…Even if I didn't want to admit it.

Blossom pulled up the drive way and we walked into our house to find The Professor explaining something to Boomer and Bubbles in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Asked Blossom.

Bubbles sighed and looked bored. "The Professor came up with the name for the chemical."

"Oh really what is it?" Blossom asked excited.

"Don't get too excited Blossom, it's not that great of a name." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, we're trying to get him to change it." Boomer added.

The Professor ignored him and held up the chemical in the beaker.

"You see, this chemical is stronger than Chemical X and it made Buttercup immoveable and it can give Brick his powers back."

"Yes we already know that Professor." I said, he ignored me.

"So, I decided that this was just a magnificent chemical that it just had to be named!" He shouted in excitement.

"Okay so what is it?" I asked impatiently.

He cleared his throat. "I call it Chemical Y!"

"What?" Blossom and I asked at the same time.

"Told ya." Bubbles and Boomer said at the same time.

"Um, Professor, I hope you don't mind me asking but…_Why?"_

"Well, it's obvious isn't it Blossom?"

Blossom and I exchanged glances.

"Y comes after X!"

Our eyes widened. "Oh…"

"Professor, maybe we should look for something else to call it…Please…?" Bubbles asked.

"But, Buttercup and Blossom like the name Chemical Y…Don't you girls?"

Blossom and I turned red and started sweating nervously.

"Well it…has a nice ring to it…?" Blossom tried sugar coating it.

I thought about it for a second. Chemical X sounds cool but we already have a chemical called Chemical X…Chemical Y…I don't know it just doesn't sound cool enough for a chemical that is capable of such destruction…What about…?

"I GOT IT!" I shouted.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Chemical Z!"

Bubbles, Boomer, and Blossom's faces all lit up.

"Yes! I like that better!" Boomer shouted.

Bubbles smiled. "I approve."

Blossom nodded looking satisfied.

I turned to look at The Professor to see what he thought about it.

He rubbed his chin and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Well…It does sound like a good name." He smiled. "Sure why not?"

I smiled and felt super smart for naming the chemical.

"Where are Brick and Butch?" Blossom asked Boomer.

"They're at home gaming…Speaking of which, I better go."

"Why so soon?" Blossom asked.

Boomer snorted. "I've been here for four hours hanging out with Bubs. Now she wants to go over what you guys are going to wear to Robyn's party and that's my cue to leave."

I groaned. "Really Bubbles? You want to go over what we're going to wear?"

"Well, we're going to be up on stage performing! We don't have to be wearing exactly the same thing but we have look sort of well put together."

Blossom bit her lip and turned to look at me. "She has a point."

I groaned. "Fine."

Boomer smiled. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

We nodded. "See you Boomer!" We called as he walked out the door.

***Princess' POV***

So, this the day when I get let out…I was going to get my freedom back, I was going to get all of my clothes and stuff back…So, why did I feel so depressed?

I sat in the corner of my cell hugging my knees to my chest again while rocking back and forth. I looked disgusting, I couldn't wait to get out and take a shower.

I waited a while longer, Mojo and Him had gone to lunch and I stayed here. I already knew everything I was going to tell Ace. Well, besides what I had already told him. When I saw him again I was going to tell him that Mojo and Him got the supplies to make the laser from things they found around the jail, they were going to use the laser to break down the wall and the electric fence. Then they were going to go to Mojo's house and get more weapons.

What was really happening though is that I'm going to get bailed out, tell Ace a bunch of BS, go home and see if my daddy will let me in, get some rest for a couple days then sneak into Mojo's place. I had worked this plan out already with Mojo and Him. They agreed to it, they said I needed to lay low for a couple days then come get them…I sighed, sounds easy doesn't? Yeah well, it probably would be if the guilt wasn't eating at my conscience.

My heart leaped as I saw the prison guard come and open the door for me.

"Princess Morebucks, you're free to go."

I slowly stood up. "D-did A-Ace…?"

"Bail you out? Yes he did, you can kiss this sweet place good bye."

I gulped and followed him out of my jail cell. He walked me out to the front of the jail where Ace was standing smile at me while his arms were folded across his chest.

"Hey there Princess."

"H-hey." I don't know why I was stuttering all of a sudden.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yes please just get me out of here." I mumbled.

He nodded and led me to his piece of crap car. I didn't say anything to him though, I was happy I was getting out of here, even if it was in an old rusted car that was practically falling apart.

"Am I taking you home?" Ace asked.

I nodded while looking out the window.

"Okay, have you talked to your dad?"

I shook my head. "No, he doesn't know."

"Did he go visit you while you were in jail?"

I shook my head again. "N-not at all."

He sighed. "Well, now you can go home and explain to him what happened and wash up…You look-"

"Like death? Yes I know…I look like shit."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Princess…"

I chuckled humourlessly. "You know, I used to love watching people suffer, but now that I'm in this situation I feel bad for enjoying it."

"You know what Princess?"

"What?"

"You've really changed."

"Thanks Ace."

"You're welcome." I heard a smile in his voice.

The rest of the car ride was silent and then he stopped in front of my big mansion.

I sighed and turned to look at me. "Thanks Ace…For everything."

He smiled. "No problem Princess…Do you need me to go inside with you?"

I shook my head. "It's okay I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Your dad might be pretty surprised if he sees you."

I nodded. "He probably will be but don't worry about it really…It'll be okay."

"Do you want me to at least wait out here for you?"

I sighed. I'm not going to lie I was terrified. I looked back at my house then back at Ace. I shook my head, no; he had done way too much for me. And here I was betraying him.

"No you go home Ace, you've done enough to help me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I whispered.

He sighed. "Okay."

I tried to smile. "Thanks again for everything." I opened the car door and walked out; I sighed and slammed the car door.

I turned around and waved to Ace, he bit his lip but drove away. I stood there until I was sure he was gone.

I turned back to my house; I took a deep breath and walked up to the front porch.

I knocked three times and heard loud footsteps walk toward the door. I gulped when I realised they were my dad's. I braced myself when the door opened and revealed him looking down at me.

"Princess?" He asked shocked.

"D-daddy?" I was on the verge of crying.

"What are you doing here?!" He exploded.

I gulped. "I-well-I…"

"You? You what?!"

"Um, I was bailed out…"

His face was red with anger. "BY WHO?!"

"B-by Ace from the Gangreen Gang…"

He groaned. "You know Princess I kept you in jail for a reason!"

Tears escaped my eyes and I quickly brushed them away.

"I am sick and tired of your attitude, your behaviour, and…And of YOU!"

I couldn't help it, I started sobbing. "Just get out of my sight Princess; I don't want to look at you."

He slammed the door in face. I stood there after he left staring at the door processing everything that had just happened…It's over now…I have nothing.

I turned around and started walking away from my house…From my old life.

***Buttercup's POV***

"No! No! NO!" I shouted. "I am NOT wearing a SKIRT!"

"Come one Buttercup! Majority rules!" Bubbles giggled.

Blossom sighed. "Come on Buttercup, it's not like it's a formal skirt. It's a jean skirt, you'll be able to wear converse with it."

"Yeah and knee high socks and a tee shirt." Bubbles added.

I sighed. "Why?"

"Because!" They said at the same time. "Majority rules!"

I looked down at the outfits we were going to wear.

I was going to wear a jean skirt, green and black stripped knee high socks, black converse, and a green tee shirt. Bubbles and Blossom would wear pretty much the same thing except they would be wearing the outfit in their colours.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll try it."

Bubbles squealed in excitement and hugged me. "Thank you so much Buttercup! I love you!"

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

She let go of me. "Do you know what song you're going to sing yet?"

"Well…I do have an idea…"

"Ooh, really what is it?!"

I smiled and plugged in my ipod to the speakers. I found the song and pressed play.

***Princess' POV***

What was I going to do now? I had nowhere to go, I had no one…I sighed and continued to walk down the street, the sun was setting and it was getting dark. And if that weren't enough my stomach was screaming at me to eat something…What the hell was I supposed to eat?

Suddenly, I walked by a store that had apples, oranges, bananas and other fruits for sale outside. Maybe I could take and apple and slip it in my pockets without anyone noticing.

I walked casually by the fruit and waited for the sales person to turn away. I quickly grabbed and apple and stuffed it in my pocket. Just when I thought I was making a clean getaway I heard someone yell:

"Hey get back here!"

"Damn it." I mumbled under my breath and started running. No way am I giving up my apple!

I continued running and started turning corners to make the man confused but he was gaining on me. I turned a corner and groaned when there was a big fence in my way. I started climbing it rapidly, when I was on the other side I jumped off of it and turned to see that the man had spotted me and was beginning to climb the fence.

I groaned again and started running faster, finally I was sure that I had lost the guy.

I sighed and sat down on the muddy ground; I took the apple from my pocket, wiped it on my sleeve and took a big bight of it. The juicy apple left a big wave of flavour in my mouth, my stomach begged for more. I tried savouring it but I needed more and it seemed like I had finished it too soon.

I got up and looked around to see if I could find something to make a shelter with. I found a lovely little cardboard box; I took it and saw that it was actually large enough to fit me. I also found some newspaper I could use to wrap myself with when I went to sleep.

I sighed and tried to make myself comfortable in the cardboard box. So this was it eh? I went from being the richest girl in my school to the poorest in a matter of weeks…I guess I really am a loser.

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I must be honest I actually feel sorry for Princess! Who would've thought she would've ended off that way?! So, I don't know if I'll be able to update again this week, that's why I updated quickly. I have to study for a test on Friday so I don't know…I promise I'll write more and update more next week because that's Christmas break. Anyways, please review! BYE!_

_~90sbaby112_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, so today I was sick and had all day to write this chapter so I did! Yay! I honestly thought I was going to be able to update today but I was! I hope you enjoy this chapter. So there has been people who really want to know what song Buttercup's going to sing at the party so I left a couple of hints for you…I think there are about three or four hints in this chapter, so yeah! Hope you like it!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter Ten:**

"OMG Buttercup! That is a great song!" Bubbles cried out in excitement after I made them listen to the song I was going to sing.

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Thanks Bubs, I-I thought so too."

Blossom put her hand son her hips and smiled. "You did pick a good song Butts. It's ironic too since you had that chemical explode in your face." (A/N This is a hint to what song it is.)

"Ha ha, very funny Blossom."

She smiled wider.

"I hope Robyn doesn't hate me." I mumbled.

Bubbles sighed. "Why would she hate you?"

"Because she told me that she liked Butch…What if she thinks I'm trying to steal him or something?"

To my surprise, Blossom laughed. "Geez Buttercup."

"What?" I demanded.

"Butch has been yours ever since we were five! If anything Robyn is stealing him away from you…Actually, not even that because Butch doesn't like Robyn…Not as a girlfriend anyway."

I sighed. "I just feel bad okay? Robyn's a nice girl and I don't want her to hate me. We may not be best friends anymore but I still consider her my buddy…"

Bubbles nodded. "We understand Buttercup we really do. But you and Butch make such a good couple! UGH! You guys make me so mad sometimes!"

I was taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Because you guys love each other so much yet you guys are too stubborn to admit it!"

I groaned. "Whatever."

Bubbles giggled. "You know I'm right."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Butts?" Blossom asked.

"What's up?" I replied.

"How are you going to do your hair for the party?"

I bit my lip. "I was actually thinking about leaving it down."

Bubbles squealed. "Really?"

I sighed. "Yes Bubbles."

"Yay! Your hair is gorgeous Buttercup! People are going to lovey our dark wavy locks!"

I smiled and blushed. "Thanks. That means a lot to me for some reason…"

Bubbles smiled back. "No problem."

"Kay girls, we better practice the song now. I don't want to mess up on stage." Blossom said.

Bubbles and I nodded. "Alright."

Blossom smirked. "I wanna be so good that we _explode _with awesomeness. Kind of like that chemical eh Buttercup?" (A/N Another hint)

I groaned. "Maybe I should pick a new song!"

"NO!" Bubbles shouted. "It fits your situation so well!"

"Which one? The one with Butch or the one where the chemical exploded in my face?" I asked sarcastically.

"Both!" Blossom and Bubbles answered at the same time.

I groaned. "Whatever! Let's just play the song!"

Blossom and Bubbles laughed as we made our way to the music room.

***Butch's POV***

"Hey guys." Boomer greeted us when he walked through the door.

"Hey." Brick and I mumbled while still looking at the television.

"How long have you guys been gaming?"

"Ever since you left." I replied.

"You took breaks right?"

Brick and I shook our heads and answered at the same time.

"No, not one."

"But I've been gone for four hours!" he shouted.

Brick and I just shrugged.

He sighed. "Whatever."

H walked into the kitchen, took a rootbeer from the fridge and began drinking it.

"Hey guys?" He asked.

"What?" We replied without looking away from the television screen.

"Are you guys going to Robyn's party?"

"Yeah." Brick answered.

I scoffed. "No."

Suddenly, Brick dropped his game controller and turned to me.

"What?" He demanded and looked completely surprised.

"Uh…I'm not going…?" I replied having it sound like a question.

"But you have to!" Boomer shouted from the kitchen.

I sighed and put my controller down. "Why?"

"Well, why do you not wanna go?" Brick asked.

"Because Robyn likes me…"

Boomer laughed. "Then tell her you belong to Buttercup!"

"It's not that easy!"

"Yes it is; you just like making this harder than they need to be."

"But what if she goes all extreme and hates Buttercup and I?"

Brick shook his head. "She probably won't. Robyn's not insane, she'll understand."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Plus," Boomer said. "You have to go, the puffs are going."

I shrugged. "So?"

"They're performing there too."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm…And your girlfriend's singing."

"Buttercup?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes Buttercup."

I shook my head. "That's impossible she doesn't even sing."

This time Brick chuckled. "Well, she does now. You better go for moral support, if you didn't could you imagine how bad of a boyfriend you'd be?"

"We're not even dating." I snapped.

Brick smirked mischievously. "Not yet you're not."

I sighed. "So what song is she singing?"

Boomer shrugged. "We don't know. Bubbles just told me that she was going to sing one song because Robyn asked her to."

I nodded. "I see."

"Yeah," Brick said. "So now you have to go."

I groaned. "But I don't have good experience at parties!"

"Oh well! You are going and watching your little Greenbean sing!"

I sighed defeated. "Okay, I'm only going to watch the puffs perform…But when they're done could I please leave?"

They sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Boomer replied. "Once they're done performing you can leave."

***Ace's POV***

I was watching TV but I wasn't paying attention to what was going on, I didn't even know what I was watching! I was sitting in the living room with Arturo, Big Billy, Snake, and Gruber. I guess we were watching a funny show because once in a while I would get startled by the guys laughing, I would jump then laugh nervously along with them. I guess I looked worried though because suddenly I heard Arturo ask:

"Are you okay Boss?"

"Uh…" I hesitated. "Yeah…I'm fine." I finally answered.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

I shook my head and answered too quickly. "I'm fine…I'm going to go to my room, knock if you need anything."

The house we lived in was small and it was no longer in the dump like it used to be. I mean, it was still a bit shabby but at least we got rid of the smell. We found a house that could fit all of us so we could have our own room.

I went in my room, shut the door, and locked it. I sat on my bed and started thinking, but eventually the silence got to me so I popped in an Eminem CD in my CD player. I had to be honest I couldn't stop thinking about Princess. I don't know why I was so worried about her all of a sudden, there was a time when I didn't care about her at all…But now…Now I just couldn't stop.

I groaned. "Damn it!" I growled through my teeth.

Why was I so damn worried about her? She's fine, she's probably at home resting and her dad's taking care of her…

I sighed, and kept repeating that over and over in my head trying to convince myself that she was okay but I knew, I knew that she wasn't okay.

I couldn't take it anymore; I was going to go look for her.

I got up and walked out of my room. I was about to open the front door when I heard Big Billy speak.

"Where are you going Boss?"

I sighed and didn't turn to face them. "I-Uh…I'll be back you guys I have to go get the milk…The one we have in the fridge isn't liquid anymore…It's solid…?" I didn't wait for them to reply; I opened the door, got in my car and drove to the Morebuck's Mansion.

I drove in silence and then stopped in front of the huge building.

I took a deep breath, got out of my car and walked up to the front door.

I cleared my throat and knocked loudly three times.

I waited nervously. Suddenly, I hear the door knob jiggle, the door opened revealing Princess' dad. He was wearing green pyjama bottoms with little dollar signs on them, a white bathrobe, and he had a cigar in his mouth.

"What may I do for you?" He said in a deep and hoarse voice.

I cleared my throat again. "I was wondering if your daughter was home?" I asked in the most polite voice I could manage.

He snorted which surprised me.

"Sir?" I asked; I've never been this polite in my life.

He laughed humourlessly. "I kicked Princess out!"

My jaw dropped and my heart stopped. "What?" I almost shouted.

"I kicked Princess out." He replied no sign of regret in his voice.

"W-why? Where did she go?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to put up with her anymore. She grew up to be a selfish little slut. I don't want to be responsible for that."

If he didn't have enough money to sue me, I would've beaten him up right then and there…But he had more than enough money so I punched him instead.

"What was that for?!" He shouted at me.

"Where is she?!" I grabbed him by the collar.

He laughed, his breath smelled like cigars. "You think you scare me?"

He pushed me off.

"Where is she?" I repeated.

He shrugged. "How should I know? She left when she got bailed out of jail."

My heart was beating fast and my face was turning red with anger.

"Look buddy," Princess' dad said to me. "I wouldn't go out looking for her, she isn't worth it."

"F-k you!" I growled at him and stomped off his porch.

I got in my car and slammed the door shut. I turned on the ignition and stepped on the gas.

"Princess," I whispered to myself. "Where the hell are you?"

***Princess' POV***

I woke up in the cardboard box this morning with my stomach grumbling louder than it ever has…Stupid stomach, stupid box, stupid everything! I began to cry. I couldn't do this anymore. I had nothing, what was I supposed to do with my life now? I mean, sure I could help Mojo and Him defeat the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs but what about my life after? Mojo and Him hate my guts, they're not going to let me stick around with them forever, and well, I didn't really want to either…so what was I supposed to do?

Suddenly, my mind flashed with images of Ace. I groaned and tried to shake them out; they would leave for about thirty seconds but then magically would find their way back.

I groaned again when my stomach growled at me. What was I supposed to eat now? I sighed and got up from my cardboard box, maybe I could find some way to make money? I walked around and found a small little Styrofoam cup lying on the ground, I picked it up and walked around some more and found an old black permanent marker.

I actually felt lucky at the moment; I grabbed my marker and drew a dollar sign on the front.

I dropped the sharpie and went to sit back down on my cardboard box. I made myself comfortable and then held out my hand with the cup. I think it took me an hour to finally collect two dollars. But eventually, I collected five dollars and I happily took my change and skipped to a nearby convenience store to buy a chocolate bar or something…I didn't want to spend all my money at once.

I ended up buying a small granola bar since that was all I could really afford; I had to save some money for supper you know…

After I was done eating my granola bar, I sat back down in my box and more images of Ace fell in my mind. What if I told him the truth? What if I told him everything that Mojo and Him are planning to do? What if I leave Mojo and Him in the jail and never go back for them? I sighed and then a few more tears escaped my eyes.

I couldn't do it. If Mojo and Him were to find out that I had told Ace about our actual plans then they would kill me, if I left them in jail they would find their way out and kill me…But what was the point? It's not like I had much to live for anyway…But, but I didn't want to leave this world like this!

I groaned. What was I supposed to do?!

***Buttercup's POV***

It was supper time and of course the Rowdyruffs came over to eat our food again. This time we were having stake and mash potatoes while The Professor went over what his ideas were for giving Brick his powers back.

"I was thinking that maybe if I made a laser with the Chemical Z and then shot it at Brick, it would give him his powers back." The Professor told us.

"But wouldn't that hurt him?" Blossom asked.

"That's one thing that worries me Blossom." The Professor replied. "I don't know."

"Well, I'm willing to try it." Brick said.

"But what if you get hurt Brick?" Blossom snapped. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I rolled my eyes. She needs to stop over reacting.

"Well Brick, we can't really try it at the moment because I haven't built the laser yet."

"Well Professor, I think you should. I really want my powers back; they're part of me…Please?" Brick looked like a little boy again begging his mom for a toy.

The Professor sighed. "Oh, all right Brick I'll make it, but I don't know-"

"Yes! Thank you so much Professor!" Brick shouted in excitement before The Professor could finish his sentence.

The Professor couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome Brick but it could really harm you."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh…Well…" The Professor bit his lip nervously. "The worst that could happen is that you die…If everything goes well then, you get your powers back but you might end up as sore as Buttercup was."

I groaned remembering how annoying that was.

Everyone ignored me.

Brick nodded. "Okay, it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Blossom gasped but didn't say anything to stop Brick.

The Professor nodded. "Alright Brick. I will get started on the laser right after I'm done my supper."

Suddenly everything went silent and the colour on Blossom's face was flushed away leaving her looking extremely pale.

I poked her arm. "Are you okay?"

She slowly turned her head toward me, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

I held my breath and let it out when she nodded.

"Yes…I'm fine…"

I nodded and felt a bit freaked out. "Okay then…"

I saw that Brick was looking down at his feet.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Buttercup but I feel like I really have to do this."

I could tell Blossom was trying hard to control herself. "I know Brick I know…I just don't want you dead you know?" She didn't look up at Brick when she said this; she stared down at her plate.

Brick nodded. "I know, but I need to try."

She looked up at him. "Just don't die or I'll bring you back to life and kill you again myself."

Brick laughed. "Don't worry Pinkie I won't die."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks Brick."

I went back to eating more of my mashed potatoes when I felt someone poke my arm, I turned and saw it was Butch.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I heard you're singing at Robyn's party?"

I nodded. "You heard correct."

He smiled. "I didn't know you could sing."

I couldn't help but smile back. "I have been singing ever since I was five years old…Just not in front of you."

He laughed. "Yeah obviously."

I blushed.

"So what made you want to do it?"

"Actually, I didn't want to do it. Robyn asked me and I really didn't want to but Blossom wanted me to…I'm doing it for her."

He nodded. "I see."

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"So what song are you singing?"

I shrugged. "A song."

"A song?"

"Yep, a song. I'm not telling you what it is, you're gonna have to wait until Robyn's party to hear it."

He chuckled. "Well Greenbean, I can't wait to hear it."

I smiled. "I can't wait until you hear it either…"

"Is it a good song?"

"Trust me, it's as awesome as combining two chemicals and making them explode."

_Okay, that's it for now! Please tell me what you think! This story is coming to a close! I'll update soon maybe tomorrow, maybe in two days, maybe next week who knows?! Lol anywayz, I'll see you soon Bye!_

_~90sbaby112_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm back with CHAPTER ELEVEN! BUTTERCUP SINGS HER SONG IN THIS CHAPTER! YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY YYYYY! So the song that Buttercup is going to sing is "Chemicals React" by Aly and Aj (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALY AND AJ) so __ SaurkaJapan __you were right! And __Pink Powerpuff Blossom __thanks again for you help, __Brutegirl62 __you do not annoy me. I love your song suggestions! KEEP EM COMING! :D and __Pandagirl __you're awesome and yes Mr. Lol sounds awesome! Thanks for reading guys here's chapter eleven.._

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter Eleven:**

So, a week has past and today is Robyn's sweet sixteen and I'm not going to lie…I'm so nervous. I got up this morning, melted my alarm clock, got dressed and while I was brushing my teeth I remembered that today was the day that I had to sing in front of people…My knees turned to jelly and I practically fainted.

It was a good thing that Bubbles had walked into the washroom while I was freaking out.

"Are you okay Buttercup?"

"I-I-I h-h-h-have t-to s-sing t-to-today…" I stuttered.

Bubbles smiled. "Yeah! Aren't you just so excited!?"

I turned to her and groaned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

She looked shocked and then she frowned. "You don't wanna sing?" She asked confused.

"UGH! Well, I guess I do wanna sing but…UGH!"

"Okay, you're obviously having a meltdown."

"What if I faint on stage?!"

She laughed. "You've never fainted on stage before."

"Yeah, but I wasn't the centre of attention…Blossom was!"

Bubbles laughed even harder. "You know some people would kill for fifteen minutes of fame."

"Yeah, well I don't!"

"Buttercup, we fight crime and monsters…Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, could it have anything to do with the fact that you're singing a song for Butch?"

I felt my heart pick up speed and I nodded. "I think that's why." I whispered.

Bubbles gave me a hopeful smile. "It'll turn out better than you think it will…Trust me."

I smiled back at her. "Thanks Bubs. What would I do without your?"

"Pfft! You wouldn't be able to live without me!"

I laughed. "Okay, let's not go that far."

She laughed. "Gee thanks!"

"No problem little sis!"

"Kay let's go downstairs."

I nodded and followed her downstairs where everyone was already sitting down at the table eating breakfast.

I took a deep breath and sat down also. Blossom then plopped waffles on a plate and handed it to me.

"Eat up Butts."

I did.

"You nervous?" Asked Butch teasingly.

_You have no idea. _"Ha! No."

I saw Blossom and Bubbles trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh, really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't get nervous." I said a little too confidently.

Butch laughed. "Please, I'm your counterpart! I know more about you than you do!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and let me eat my food!"

He continued laughing, shook his head, and went back to eating his food.

_Oh my gosh I'm going to die. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I AM GOING TO DIE!_

Butch noticed me freaking out and started laughing hysterically.

I groaned, got out of my chair, picked up my backpack and headed toward the door.

"Uh, Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"What?" I snapped.

"Where are you going?"

"Obviously, I'm going to the bus stop."

"But, the bus doesn't stop for another fifteen minutes."

I sighed. "Fine, then I'll fly to school."

I heard Boomer whisper to Brick. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

I saw Brick shrug.

Blossom sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, see you at school. We're practicing in the music room at lunch."

I nodded and flew to school.

When I got there, I sighed and started to walk toward the front doors when suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was surprised when I saw it was Ace.

"Ace? What are you doing here?"

He sighed. "Well, I texted Ginger but she hasn't shown up yet."

"She'll be here shortly…She's waiting for the bus."

"Then why did you fly?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Fair enough."

I noticed that Ace looked terrible than usual. His hair was dishevelled, some of his clothes were torn, and he looked like he hadn't slept in ages.

I narrowed my eyebrows. "What's going on?"

He hesitated. "I would rather tell Blossom-"

"Too bad, you caught me here so now you have to tell me." I folded my arms across my chest and waiting for him to respond.

He just bit his lip and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Alright then go on."

"Well, you see I bailed Princess out-"

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"Hold on Butterbutt let me finish!"

I groaned frustrated. "Fine just hurry up!"

"I bailed her out of jail in exchange for her to tell me if Mojo and Him were planning anything. I also told her she had to tell me everything they were planning so she did and I bailed her out."

I nodded. "Okay, then what happened?"

"Well, I dropped her off at her house but when I went to go look for her again she was gone. Her dad had kicked her out and she left…Now I can't find her."

My jaw dropped. "Really?"

He frowned and nodded.

"Huh." I thought about it for a while.

Who would've thought that it would've been Princess to end up like that? Well, I guess in a way I called it but I didn't know her own father was going to kick her out of the house and leave her homeless. I suddenly felt thankful to know that The Professor wasn't like that.

"I've been looking for her but I just can't find her and it's driving me insane!"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Why have you been trying to look for her so much? I thought you didn't like her."

He hesitated. "I-uh-well…?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Well?"

"I-well…What if she knows more about Mojo and Him?"

_Oh my glob. _I started laughing. "You like her don't you?"

"What?!" He answered too quickly. "That's ridiculous Buttercup why would you even think that?"

"Because it's true. Ace, I'm many things but stupid isn't one of them…You like Princess."

He turned red. "Just help me look for her."

I sighed and suddenly, I saw a bus pull up in front of us and saw Blossom run off and run up to us.

"What the heck?" She asked.

I turned to her and smiled. "Ace just admitted his great love for Princess."

Ace growled and Blossom stared at him confused. "What?"

Ace shook his head. "Nothing, don't listen to her…Ginger I need your help."

"I know I read your text."

Ace was about to tell her what was going one when Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, and Brick walked up to us.

"What's going on?" Brick asked Blossom.

Blossom bit her lip and turned to look at Ace.

Ace nodded.

Blossom turned back to Brick. "Ace is just about to tell us."

Ace sighed and told them what he had told me, everyone gasped.

"Oh my goodness…" Bubbles said. "I hope Princess is okay."

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, I kind of feel bad for her myself."

"I don't know what to do." Ace said.

"Did you look everywhere?" Butch asked.

Ace nodded. "I've been looking for her for days."

"And her dad doesn't give a crap?"

Ace shook his head and cursed under his breath.

"So, what do we do?" Boomer asked.

Blossom bit her lip and looked toward the school and toward Ace.

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know…I wouldn't even know where to start looking for her…"

"Well," Boomer began. "Ace has probably been looking for her in all the hard places…We should start with maybe some obvious places, I bet she's somewhere we've all been before."

***Princess' POV***

Today was the day that I help Mojo and Him bust out of jail, but first I needed weapons.

I walked to Jojo house when Brick, Butch, and Boomer left for school; I saw them put the key under the mat so it was pretty easy for me to just walk in.

When I walked in I wrinkled my nose…it smelled too much like boys. Not only that the place was a mess. There was dirty laundry on the ground, there was random open bags of chips lying around, and there was a pot of KD on the stove…Obviously Mojo did all the cleaning when he was still around. I sighed and rolled my eyes and made my way to Mojo's lair where he kept all the weapons.

I opened the door, switched on the light, and gasped when I saw that the large room was packed with all kinds of weapons.

I gulped, shut the door behind me, and then I walked around the room very carefully. I didn't know what any of these lasers or weapons did...I guess i'm just going to have to guess and hope that one does the trick.

I took three lasers and was about to open the door to walk out when suddenly, I heard the front door open and heard multiple footsteps walk in.

I gasped. What were the boys doing back? It wasn't even lunch yet. I put my ear to the door and started to listen carefully. I made out other voices too, it sounded like the Powerpuff Girls.

"No Blossom!" I made out Buttercup's voice. "I can fly! I don't want to be in the same car as him!"

"Gee thanks Buttercup." I heard Ace say sarcastically. What a second...Ace! What was he doing here?!

Buttercup groaned. "It's not because I hate you. I mean, I hate everyone! I just want to fly and Blossom here won't let me!"

Blossom sighed frustrated. "Well, we need someone to go look with Ace, he can't fly."

"Yeah, thanks captain obvious."

Suddenly, I heard Boomer groan. "Shut up! I'll drive with Ace!"

"Thank you!" Buttercup and Blossom shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, at least i'm being mature." Boomer pointed out.

"Hey!" Blossom shouted. "I'm mature!"

"Yeah well...Not at the moment."

"Whatever Boomer."

"Okay, so now that we have everything figured out should we leave?" I heard Brick's voice.

"No dude, I told you I had to pee." Butch said.

Brick groaned. "Well, then hurry up!"

I heard Butch run toward the washroom.

"Ace?"

"What's up Ginger?"

"Remember, we need to get to Robyn's party by seven...She'd be devastated if we didn't show up and I'll be devastated if I don't hear Buttercup sing."

I heard Buttercup sigh heavily. Wait, Buttercup sings?

"You sing Butterbutt?" Ace asked surprised.

"Yeah I guess so..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry, you'll make it to Robyn's birthday on time...Don't want to miss Buttercup sing now do we?" He said teasingly.

"Let's just leave!" Buttercup said through her teeth.

"Hold on we have to wait for Butch." Brick said.

I heard Buttercup stomp to the washroom and bang on the door.

"Hurry up Butch!"

I heard Butch laugh. "Just for that, i'm taking longer!"

"You suck!"

"I know!"

"Please Butch...?"

"Well, when you say it like that..."

The toilet flushed, the water tap turned off then on, then the door opened.

"I'm ready."

"Kay, let's go then." Brick said.

Suddenly the phone started ringing.

Brick groaned. "Let the machine get it, I wanna get out of here."

The phone was still ringing when they left the house and shut the front door shut.

I opened the door carefully and walked out; I was headed toward the door when suddenly I heard The Professor's voice on the answering machine.

"Hello Brick, I just wanted to let you know that I finished the laser that will most likely give you your powers back..."

I stopped in my tracks and walked over to the answering machine.

"Just stop by whenever you can and we'll try it out I guess...Uh, I'll see you soon, bye."

And that was the end of the message.

The Professor made a laser that brings Brick's powers back...?

I took a deep breath and erased the voice mail...I had an idea...

***Buttercup's POV***

I'm not going to lie; I hated seeing Ace look so disappointed. I have actually never seen him look that disappointed. We had searched all over city and we couldn't find her...And now it was getting dark.

Blossom found, put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry Ace."

She turned to her and tried to smile. "It's okay Ginger. Thanks for helping."

She frowned and nodded. "Thanks for dropping us off at Robyn's party."

Ace offered to take us to the party even though we could fly. He said that it was the least he could do. So when the Rowdyruffs made a quick trip home, we did also and got into our outfits. I must say, I felt extremely weird wearing a skirt...I felt even weirder having my hair down! Gosh, I need to get out more...

He smiled sincerely now and turned to me. "Break a leg Butterbutt. I hope you don't fall off the stage and die or something."

I didn't really have a comeback so I just said:

"Thanks Ace...It means alot."

He gave me a hug. "Good luck."

I smiled. "Thanks, I'm going to need it."

He let go of me. "By the way, you look very nice."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"I'll see you super humans later." He said.

"See ya Ace." We all mumbled and he drove away.

Blossom sighed and turned to look at us.

"We better go in."

We nodded and walked into Robyn's house. Before we even had a chance to say hi or anything Robyn squealed and came running towards us. She gave us all a big hug and squeezed.

"I was so worried that you guys weren't going to be able to come!"

Bubbles giggled. "Well, when we say we're gonna be somewhere we usually are."

Robyn smiled. "I know it's just that you guys weren't at school today so I didn't know..."

Blossom shrugged. "It was an emergency but we're here now."

"Are our instruments in the back yard?" I asked. We had came by two days ago and dropped off our instruments here so we didn't have to tonight.

Robyn nodded. "Yep, ready for you, so you can go on and rock out!"

Blossom and Bubbles laughed and I Just stood there.

"Robyn?" I asked her.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm going to sing the last song okay?"

She frowned. "Aww! You're gonna make me wait longer?!"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

"That's okay just as long as I hear you sing!"

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, some come on out to the back yard." We followed her to the back yard and when I walked out into the patio I gasped when I saw that the Rowdyruffs were already there.

"You'll be okay." Bubbles whispered and squeezed my hand.

***Butch's POV***

"Holy shit..." I whispered to myself by Boomer heard.

"What?" Boomer turned and asked me.

"B-Buttercup..." I simply said.

Boomer followed my gaze and smirked.

Buttercup looked...Beautiful, well she always looked beautiful but oh my goodness...I couldn't take my eyes off of her now.

She wasn't wearing anything special but she was wearing a jean skirt that went down above her knee. She was also wearing knee high green and black stripped socks, and a green tee shirt...But I think one of the things that really got to me was that she had let her hair down. She had let it grow so now it dangled four inches under her shoulders and I just wanted to run my fingers through her wavy locks.

The sound of Boomer laughing startled me.

"Go get her Butch."

It was like I was possessed, without thinking I walked up to her and right when I was almost to her, Robyn got in front of me.

"Hi Butch!" She said cheerfully.

I smiled and tried to hide my disappointment. "Hey Robyn, happy birthday."

Robyn smiled wider and gave me a hug. "Thanks Butch."

I let her go. "Nice party you got here."

I looked around and saw the lanterns she had hung on the trees, and the tables she had brought out here with food and white coloured table cloths. There were about fifty people at the party which was cool...I wasn't in the mood for a big party.

"Yeah," She blushed and bit her lip.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you okay Robyn?"

She nodded and looked up at me. "Butch, do you-do you like me?"

The question caught me by surprise. "What?"

"Do you like me?" She repeated more confidently.

I sighed. How do I let her down easy?

"Robyn...I'm sorry...I think you're a good girl and a good friend but my heart belongs to someone else...It belongs to Buttercup..."

I saw her frown then I saw her smile. "Aww! Really?!" She squealed.

Wow Brick was right; she wasn't going to make this hard.

I smiled. "Yes."

"Aww! You guys would be so cute together!"

I smiled even wider. "I'm glad you think so."

She smiled. "It's okay if you don't like me...If it's meant to be then it will be."

I nodded and sighed in relief. "Thanks Robyn."

"No problem Butch."

She was about to skip away when suddenly, Blossom came and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Um, Robyn there's been a change of plans...Buttercup's singing first."

Robyn squealed. "Yay! What song is she going to sing?"

Blossom smiled. "You'll see."

Then she turned to look at me. "You'll enjoy this too." She said and walked up to her sisters.

***Buttercup's POV***

"Blossom I can't do this!" I said while trying to get air into my lungs.

"Yes you can Buttercup do you hear me?! Butch is out there and now you're gonna sing this song!"

I felt my knees go week. "But..."

"Now.." She said and handed me the bass guitar and the microphone.

I sighed. "Okay..."

We walked to where our instruments were, I looked at Butch and his eyes locked into mine. I took a deep breath and started singing the song.

"_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Like my world's spinning in slow motion_

_And you're moving too fast _

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react"_

Butch knew I was singing to him, mostly because my eyes were still locked to his and he smiled.

"_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tide's pulling me in deeper_

_Making it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_We cannot deny"_

It made me feel a lot better knowing that my sisters were behind me singing backup...Or else I would've blew chunks...

"_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned _

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colours_

_Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_

_Shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it, don't let us lose it_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken _

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt_

_We jumped_

_We're right_

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived to love _

_But the planets all aligned _

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that _

_Watch the chemicals react_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react."_

Right when the music stopped Butch ran up to where I was. I didn't know I was crying until he wiped my tears away.

"Buttercup." He said.

"Butch." I replied.

"I miss you..."

More tears escaped my eyes and my voice cracked. "I miss you too..."

"I never stopped loving you."

I didn't reply.

"I never stopped loving you and I never will."

Without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I planted my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back passionately.

_Thanks for reading guys! So, you read the party scene I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if the chapter seemed a little rushed to you, I was typing it and my little sister was bugging me for the computer so yeah! The next chapter IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm sorry but, this story has to come to an end so I can start the story with Bubbles and Boomer! Please review!_

_~90sbaby112_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys! This is the last chapter to the story and I'm sorry that it's not so long or super-duper exciting. For some reason I was having extreme writers block with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway! _

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter Twelve:**

The sound of the hotline ringing is what made Butch and I break away. Bubbles and Blossom looked as startled as I felt. The hotline hasn't rung in ages. Blossom took out her cell phone and answered it, a couple of years ago she had the hotline also go through to her through her cell phone for when she was away.

"Hello mayor?" She asked.

We heard mumbling on the other end but couldn't make out what the mayor was saying. Suddenly, Blossom's eyes grew wide.

"Really how?" She asked alarmed.

She listened again.

"What?!" She screamed into the phone. "Okay, we'll be there right away!"

She hung up and turned to Robyn.

"I'm sorry Robyn but an emergency has come up and my sisters and I really need to go."

Robyn frowned but nodded. "That's okay Blossom I understand."

Blossom turned to me and Bubbles. "We gotta go…now."

"What's going on?" Butch asked while still having his arms wrapped around my waist.

Blossom took a deep breath. "Mojo and Him escaped from jail."

"What?! How?!"

"Princess." Blossom answered. "We have to go stop him."

"We'll come with you." Brick said.

Blossom sighed and nodded. "Okay but you can't fly."

Brick shrugged and smiled. "I'll just hold your hand."

Blossom couldn't help but smirk. "Fine." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

We went flying off into the night sky leaving red, blue, and green streaks behind us.

We were flying along great until suddenly; we saw a bright yellow laser beam coming straight at us from the ground!

We dodged it and then flew toward the ground where we knew Mojo and Him were.

When we landed we were a bit confused, Mojo and Him were nowhere to be seen.

Blossom's cell phone rang again.

"Hello? Professor? What's wrong?"

She listened.

"What?! Who stole it?!" She screamed. "UGH!"

She threw her cell phone then melted it with her laser eyes.

Bubbles and I exchanged glances.

"A-are you o-okay B-blossom?" I stuttered. I've never seen her that mad before.

"UGH! SOMEONE STOLE THE LASER THE PROFESSOR WAS GOING TO USE TO GIVE BRICK'S POWERS BACK! DAMN IT!"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and the earth in front of us started to rise. Once the earth was a couple of fit in front of us we saw Mojo and Him standing on top of it.

Him started cackling. "Did you miss us Powerpuff girls?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "You have no idea…"

"How did you guys get out?!" Boomer shouted.

Him laughed again. "We had a little help Boomer…But don't worry we're here now."

"We don't want you guys here!" Boomer shouted back.

I heard Brick and Butch gasp, then Him gasped.

He narrowed his eyebrows. "You powerpuff girls turned my own boys against me?!"

I shook my head. "No, over time they kind of just realised that you and Mojo were freaking crazy." I snapped.

Him growled and told Mojo to start shouting more laser beams at us. We kept dodging them but we had to do something, we weren't really going to defeat them if we just kept dodging their lasers.

Mojo aimed another laser beam toward me and it almost hit me. It made me mad so with my laser eyes I aimed toward his laser gun. And to my surprise I hit it and melted it!

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Good idea Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted toward me.

"Thank you!" I shouted back.

"Stop cheering and start fighting!" Blossom shouted toward us angrily.

"Sorry!" Bubbles and I shouted back.

Mojo aimed another laser beam at us, but this one skimmed Bubbles head and messed up her hair.

She lost it. She flew up toward Mojo, took the laser out of his hand and destroyed the thing by punching it. When she was done destroying the laser she then gave Mojo a punch in the nose, and another one, and another one, and another one.

"How dare you mess up my hair!?" She shouted. "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!" She kept throwing punches at him.

I rolled my eyes then turned my attention to Him who was for some reason smiling proudly at the moment.

"Why are you smiling?" I demanded.

Suddenly, we heard a footsteps running up to us. We turned around and saw that it was Princess holding a really large heavy laser gun.

Blossom gasped then looked like she had a good idea.

I stared at Princess in disbelief as she gave Him the ray gun.

Him took the ray gun from her and smirked.

"Now, who should I hit with this first? How about Blossom since she made me hit Brick last time?"

I was about to go up and fight him when suddenly Blossom said:

"Go right ahead! Hit me!"

"Blossom…?"

"Shut up Buttercup and let Him hit me!"

I gasped when I felt someone grab my hand; I looked up and sighed in relief when I saw it was Butch.

"I think your sister's gone crazy." He whispered in my ear.

I shrugged. "I guess we're about to find out."

Princess stood beside Him looking completely terrified but it was almost likes he was praying for something to happen.

Him aimed the laser gun toward Blossom and shot it. Blossom quickly grabbed Brick by the back of his hoodie and pushed him in front of her so that the laser beam would hit him instead of her.

Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, Mojo, Him, and I all gasped at the same time. What the hell was she doing?!

Once the laser beam hit him she smiled and to my surprise, he gave a weak smile back at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I bit sore but I should be good."

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO AGAIN!" Him yelled out in anger.

Blossom and Brick ignored him.

"You don't feel to extremely sore like Buttercup did do you?"

He shook his head. "Trust me I feel great."

Blossom bit her lip. "Well, do you think it worked?"

Brick smirked mischievously. "Let's find out."

Then much to everyone's surprised (except Blossom's) He flew up into the air leaving a dark red streak behind him.

I squeezed Butch's hand.

Brick then came flying back down with his fist pointed toward the ground. He punched the ground and it shook the earth.

Blossom smiled proudly then turned back to Princess.

"Thank you." She said.

My mouth dropped.

Princess nodded. "You're welcome." We could barely hear her she was being way to quiet.

Him turned to Princess. "You helped them?!" He shouted through his teeth.

Tears escaped Princess' eyes and she nodded.

"WHY?!"

"Because!" She shouted! "I couldn't stand you and Mojo anymore! I'm not your slave! This is where being evil has gotten me and I don't want any more of it!"

Butch smirked. "Good girl."

Princess smirked and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Him asked her. "We're not going to take you. So what now are you going to be living on the street?"

"No, she'll come live with us." We all turned and saw Ace standing behind us.

Blossom groaned. "Can you please stop appearing out of nowhere?! Gosh what are you a creeper?!"

Ace shrugged. "Sometimes I think I am but it really depends on the day."

Blossom rolled her eyes.

Ace turned back to look at Him. "Anyways, that girl is a good girl she has just been raised in such a way that being spoiled was the only thing she knew. But now she has matured…No thanks to you."

Him growled. "So now you're going to take her?"

Ace shrugged. "Well, her dad doesn't want her and it's the least I can do."

Ace then turned to Brick. "So, you got your powers back?"

Brick smiled proudly. "Yeah."

Ace smiled back. "Nice!"

I sighed. "Hey guys! Can we focus on that later and focus on the matter at hand?! Like, what are we going to do about Him and Mojo?!"

Ace rubbed his chin. "We should put them back in jail don't you think?"

"No?" I said sarcastically. "Really?"

"Hey, don't use sarcasm with me."

"I'll use sarcasm if I wanna use sarcasm!" I snapped.

We all turned to look at Him when we heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry about us we won't bother you again…not now anyways."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "What do you mean Him?"

He chuckled again. Gosh his voice annoys me.

"I mean, that now you can enjoy Brick having his powers back, you finally having Butch, and Princess having a place to stay…But don't celebrate for long because we'll be back."

The sky suddenly turned red and red smoke started to appear and made Mojo and Him disappear. I stood there feeling so confused.

I turned to Blossom. "What the hell just happened?!"

Blossom shrugged. "I think…"

"What?!" I was growing impatient.

"I think they have something else up their sleeve…And they're coming back…I don't know when…"

I was still confused. "What are you talking about?!"

She groaned. "Obviously Him and Mojo have something else planned! Although, I have a feeling that what they have planned next is going to be a lot harder to beat then anything that has happened here…I don't know why…"

Brick took her hand and squeezed it.

"Well, they're not coming back yet so let's just forget about them for now…Okay?"

Blossom sighed and nodded. "Yep."

Blossom turned to Ace who was standing by Princess.

"Ace?"

"Yeah Ginger?"

"Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem. You have a good night."

Blossom smiled. "You too." Then her and Brick took to the air.

Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other, giggled, and also took to the air.

Butch looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and blushed.

I noticed that Ace and Princess were still here. I let go of Butch's hand and walked up to them.

"Ace, thanks."

Ace smiled at me. "No problem Butterbutt. I'm happy to help."

I smiled and turned back to Princess. She gulped and looked down at her feet.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Princess. I don't know how you got your hands on that laser but thanks…Brick might have not gotten his powers back if it weren't for you. I know he appreciates it."

She looked up at me and blushed. "Y-you're welcome Buttercup."

I smiled.

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and your sisters…I truly am, I don't know if I'll ever stop feeling guilty."

"It's okay; don't go beating yourself up all the time."

"It's just; I never thought I would've ended up this way you know?"

I smirked. "Trust me, I never thought I would stand in front of you and not want to kill you…But things change."

She smiled. "Thanks Buttercup."

"You're welcome. Well, I hope both of you have a good night. I gotta go now."

They both said goodnight and I walked back up to Butch who was still smirking.

"What are you smirking about?"

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Nothing."

We took off into the air and were still holding hands.

"Hey Buttercup?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to be home right away?"

"No."

"Good."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Just hush up and wait."

I rolled my eyes but did what he said.

It turns out; he took me to the park and to the tree where we had shared our first kiss.

I smiled when our feet hit the ground.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He kissed me. "I just wanted to."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Okay."

I planted my lips on his and kissed him. I felt him smirk against my lips.

"What?" I asked him while smirking.

"Nothing. I'm just happy I finally have you."

I couldn't help but giggle like an idiot. "You have me."

"And you have me."

I felt my face turning hot and I kissed him before he could notice.

Blossom was right; this was a start to a new long beautiful relationship.

***Him's POV***

"Well, at least my house is exactly the way I left it." I said while Mojo was in the corner having one of his monkey fits and making monkey noises.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mojo can you calm down?!"

"How do you want me to calm down if we didn't defeat the Powerpuff Girls! I don't get it Him! Why did we just leave them there and not even try to defeat them!?"

"Because it would've been a waste of time…We wouldn't have beaten them."

"Are you giving up?!"

I laughed. "No, of course not! I'm no quitter!"

"Okay, well then what's your plan?"

"Well you see, the Powerpuff Girls are three strong little girls who hardly don't feel pain when we hit them or kick them or punch them…We're not as strong as they are."

He narrowed his eyes. "Okay…So what's your point?"

I chuckled. "You have to give them someone their own size…Someone have the same strength as they do and have the capability to harm them…Someone like…_The Powerpunk Girls."_

_Hehe, sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger! I didn't know a better way to end this story but at least now you'll have a sneak peak at what happens in the next story! The next story is centred on Bubbles and Boomer and I'm excited to write it. I don't know when I'll post the first chapter because it's close to Christmas, I'm working on another story, and I'm also very sick __ WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SICK NEAR CHRISTMAS!? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review!_

_~90sbaby112_


End file.
